


Magic to span the ages

by spidereye



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, more than brotherly love maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidereye/pseuds/spidereye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High magic and Wild magic are out of balance. Some one wants both magics to fail. Only the Uchiha brothers and Naruto can keep the balence in check but a secret organisation (guess who) will stop at nothing to get their hands on the nine tailed host and capture the nine tailed King of the old gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter1

The world is controlled by two types of magic. There is High magic and there is Wild magic. The best at magic are nearly Kings in their own right commanding terrible forces that could rip the very fabric of the universe apart if they so wished. The most powerful in the realms of High magic and paramount sorcerers are the Uchiha brothers both renowned for their beauty and their brains as well as their almost unlimited powers.

Wild magic on the other hand was not so sort after and considered a lower form of magic and there for despised in many of the magic circles even hated by some for it's unpredictability. In the old days Wild magic users were said to be even more powerful than those who practised High magic but the great houses of that magic had almost died out and only a few knew the secrets of that magic.

Naruto sighed and rolled out of bed grumbling quietly to him self at the earliness of the day. Work He decided was a bane on his life and should not be allowed to happen to him. But on the other hand He did have to eat and live so work is what He had to do. It was not like He did not enjoy His work it was just the earliness of getting up that He hated. He glanced out of His small two roomed apartment at the gleaming spire of Uchiha main office block that could be seen towering over the rest of the city. Naruto bet a months worth of ramen that the brothers would not be up at this time in the morning. He sighed again and made His way to the bathroom to get washed and changed. Life really was not fair.

Naruto's bet with himself would have won but only by a small margin. Sasuke buried his head in a pillow and tried to go back to sleep as His personal servant entered the room and pulled back the curtains letting the first rays of the morning sun slide in to the room followed by the smell of strong coffee that could wake the dead.

“Good morning Master Sasuke. Your brother was wondering if you cared to take breakfast with him today before you went to the office. I believe He has some important information He wishes to share with you.”

Sasuke whimpered in to His pillow and turned His head to glare at His man servant, “Gah.”

“Very good sir. I will inform Master Itachi that you will be down soon.”

“uhhg.”

Sasuke squeezed His eyes tight as His man servant left the room but the enticing smell of the coffee made it impossible to fall asleep again. He opened His eyes and sat up taking a swig of His coffee. Feeling slightly more human He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to take care of business, coffee in hand.

Itachi sat at the breakfast table munching on a piece of toast as Sasuke walked in. He waved the toast at Sasuke in greeting and got a grunt in reply. Sasuke sat down and another servant placed another cup of coffee in front of him and a news paper. Sasuke took a sip of His coffee and turned his attention to His older brother and raised his eyebrows pointedly looking at the clock that stood in the corner of the room.

The older of the two smirked briefly at the younger before His face turned serious,

“I think we are going to have a problem in the near future Sasuke. We the Uchiha clan have watched over the High magic for centuries and tried to keep the all important balance between our magic and the Wild magic. Latest reports are coming in saying the magic’s are becoming unbalanced and if we do not do something about this it could have very damaging and lasting effects on all of us.”

Sasuke sat for several minutes taking in what His brother was saying and mulling it over in His mind. He shrugged and took another sip of coffee,

“Just do what the clan has done before and get a Wild magic user to sort out the balance again. I am sure that there is some one with the power to do this. It can not be that difficult.”

Itachi frowned at His younger brothers unconcern but no emotion in His voice expressed His annoyance at the younger one indifference,

“My dear little brother your dedication to High magic is commendable but your ignorance out side that is pure stupidity. Wild magic is nothing like our magic and there for We have no clue about the rituals and rights needed to regain the balance. The last known powerful Wild magic user died several years ago of old age. Sandaime Hokage even though I have scowered the country for another powerful Wild magic user the only magicians I could find were at best mediocre or rumors of magicians that turned out to be dead ends and at worst fakes. In conclusion We have a problem. I will send you the information We have on them later today so you can brush up on your knowledge.”

Naruto shivered in the cold morning air as He left his house to make His way to work. He still felt like half of Him was still asleep curled up some where inside.

“Oih, fleabag wake up. You are not sleeping the whole day while I have to work.”

There was a stirring inside him,

“That is no way to talk to a ten thousand year old god brat. I was having such a good dream too. It is not like I have anything better to do besides sleep, I have watched you at work so many time it has become boring. Wake me up when something interesting happens.”

Naruto sighed as faint snores resounded in the back of his consciousness.

Naruto arrived at the small restaurant/café where he worked and went in through the back entrance and into the kitchen where his best friend and adopted father was setting up for the day,

“Morning Iruka did you sleep well?”

“Yes thank you Naruto. Can you get the coffee machine going while I put these cakes out on the stands. Then can you start putting the chairs out the front of the shop. It is nearly six and customers will start arriving soon.”


	2. chapter 2

Sasuke was in an absolutely foul mood when He got to work. Due to the morning revelations starting off his bad day it did not seem to get any better. Magic was exhausting and one of the things that kept him going was coffee. He glided in to His office on the top floor of the Uchiha corporation and sat down at His desk calling his secretary for His files and another coffee (He had only had six so far). The files came readily enough but the coffee was absent. Apparently the coffee grains He always had and the only type of coffee He would drink was out of stock and non could be delivered until that afternoon. 

He secretary nearly fainted at the look He gave Her when She reported the news and after promising to do every thing in her power to get Him a suitable replacement fled in tears of fear from the office. With out His coffee Sasuke knew He would not be able to get any work done and suddenly His office felt claustrophobic. He got up from His desk and decided He need to go for a walk or He would blow something up and after the last time Sasuke knew Itachi would not be so forgiving.

Digging in his desk for an illusion spell He drifted down to the buildings entrance and out on to the street wrapping the spell about him so that He would not be recognised. After walking several blocks at a fast pace He felt Himself grow a little calmer and the air seemed to clear His head some what. He looked around at the area He had landed Himself in and noticed a small restaurant claiming to have His brand of coffee. This was to good to be true His mind said, but the triumphant smirk on his face said otherwise.

Entering the restaurant He quickly sat at a table in the corner and signalled the waiter with an arrogant flick of His wrist. Blue eyes flicked His way and away again ignoring the rudeness of the stuck up prig. Sasuke not wanting to be kept a moment longer from His coffee raised His hand again and snapped His fingers at the stupid idiot who was suppose to serve Him. 

Just then a couple walked in and took a seat by the door. The waiter still ignoring the other went over to them smiling and began to take their order with a light hearted bounce in His walk that made Sasuke grit His teeth and standing up to walk over to the low life that had just dist one of the greatest men in the country,

“I was here first and I demand you come and serve me right this instant or I will make you regret it until the day you die.”

Blue eyes flashed red for an instant as Naruto turned to the other,

“ Don't threaten me. We do not serve rude stuck up snobs here Teme. If you want to act like that go some where else we don't want your custom or your attitude here.”

He turned back to the pair who were staring wide eyed at the exchange between the two and calmly repeated their order back to them ignoring Sasuke who was gaping at Him like a fish. It was not until Naruto had moved away and was handling the drinks order that Sasuke came out of His shock. 

Forgetting He was under an illusion Sasuke's rage was let loose as He stalked over to the unfortunate wretch who had talked to Him so rudely.

“ Careful kit. I think you opened your mouth to the wrong person just now. He reeks of high magic and He is not happy.”

Naruto shrugged and continued to ignore the aura of killing intent rolling off the other male.

“Who do you think you are dead last to talk to me in that manner. Do you have any idea who you have just insulted.”

Naruto turned to face the other red bleeding into his eyes but the other was so caught up in His fury He did not notice,

“ I am Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki part owner of this restaurant so if I say we do not serve people like you you leave with out a fuss. Now GET OUT.”

“Dobe, you will be begging for forgiveness by the time I am finished with you. Just you wait.”

With that Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke reappearing back in His office and pressing the buzzer of His assistant. She came in bearing His cup of now unimportant coffee and stood trembling in the doorway at Sasuke's now unleashed fury.

“I want to know every little detail about a waiter called Naruto Uzumaki from the shop round the corner. I want that shop closed down by the end of the day and levelled to the ground and all who work there living on the streets. Do I make my self clear.”

The poor assistant wished She had never agreed to come and work here in the first place nodded and scurried out of the room still clutching the coffee cup in Her hands. Sasuke calmed down a bit after that thinking of the look on the dobe's face when His whole world came crashing down. One should never underestimate the power of a Uchiha. Smirking He sat down at His desk and reached for His absent coffee. Growling He reached out to the buzzer to call about His coffee less desk when the door opened,

“ Hello little brother what has got you in such a mood? I could feel you leaking magic all the way from my office.”

Sasuke smirked,

“A stupid waiter by the name of Naruto Uzumaki would not give me coffee and back chatted me. But I have made sure that He is going to pay dearly for talking to me like He did. I have utterly destroyed Him.”

Itachi's face went blank at the name just spewed from His little brother lip,

“Little brother did you read the files I sent you about the Wild Magic and the ancient blood lines connected to it?”

Sasuke frowned at the unexpected question,

“I went for a walk. I was just getting down to reading them now. Why do you ask?”

Itachi frowned,

“Because Little brother I think you have just made the biggest mistake of your life.”


	3. chapter 3

Naruto was shaking in anger at the white haired man in front of Him. The man had his face covered up so only one eye showed. Naruto looked up in to the single eye and back to the document on the table in front of Iruka and Himself. Iruka looked shocked and stunned as He stared at the eviction notice. 

“This is ridicules. You can not just come in there and claim that this restaurant is magically contaminated and needs to be cleansed and destroyed.”

Kakashi just looked at the two men unemotionally,

“It is by the order of Lord Sasuke Uchiha sanctioned by the local authorities. If you do not vacate the premises with in the hour I have the authority to remove you by force.”

Only by great will power Naruto stopped himself from using His power to blast the man out of the shop. Iruka slowly raised His head and place a gentle hand on Naruto's fist silently shaking His head.

“Naruto, We have no choice but to comply it is official after all. Don't worry I am sure the insurance can pay for another place for us to set up work.”

“But”, Naruto hissed, “There is no contamination I would have felt it.”

Iruka frowned at the other,

“Remember what Tsunade said last time we spoke to her.”

Naruto's eyes went wide and He slumped back down in his chair waving a defeated hand at Kakashi,

“Alright you win. We will be out in an hour can you leave us alone to get our stuff together and pack.”

Kakashi nodded interested in the cryptic remarks that had passed between the two the name Tsunade set off quiet alarms in His head but He could not remember why. He left and went to stand out side. He wished that he had found this place before that man, what was his name 'ah yes Iruka' had a really nice arse just shape for his hands........ He sighed and pulled out an advanced hearing spell and placed it in to His ear so He could hear what was going on in the shop. His hand slipped back into His pocket and also brought out a small orange book just for the look of the thing so it did not look like He was just loitering and started to read.

“I am so sorry Iruka, I did not realise that prick who came in to the shop was Sasuke.”

“I tried to warn you kit. But you did not listen.”

“Shut up toilet brush tail......OUCH.......ok sorry. I am just a little irritated at the moment.”

Iruka sighed and looked around the restaurant,

“Don't worry about it Naruto, it was just bad luck on our part. I suppose we had better get started on moving our stuff out. Any chance you could call Gaara with his pick up truck to help move the stuff.”

Kakashi felt almost sorry for the pair they did not seem bad people but what Sasuke wanted Sasuke got. Earlier that day He had already gone to their landlords and made arrangements for their evictions from their houses. Hopefully that would be punishment enough and they seemed to have friends they could stay with until Sasuke forgot about them. He sighed as He heard a buzzing in the back pocket of His trousers. It was probably Sasuke checking up on Him. He put His hand to His ear and changed the spell to a communication device,

“I have just handed them the eviction notice for the restaurant and they are clearing out. I have already been to their home and gotten them evicted from there also. They should be out of the shop in an hour.”

“Kakashi, it is Itachi here not Sasuke. Little brother has made a huge mistake. I need those two in my office as soon as possible use extreme caution and don't let them out of your sight. I think the blond might be what we have been looking for.”

“Yes master of course. I will do my best.”

He sighed as He put his book away and made his way back towards the door. Trying to think of a way that this would not blow up in his face.

(Back in the restaurant)

“Kit this does not smell right at all I have contacted Shukaku and He and Gaara should be here soon with Kiba. That should give us enough fire power to escape with out a huge fight.”

“Right, I will tell Iruka to get ready to run when they get here. That White haired guy is loitering out side watching us. Maybe we can sneak out the back way?”

“To late Kit He is coming back in to the shop. Lets see if we can stall him until the others arrive.”

Fortunately Iruka was in the kitchen packing as much stuff in to spare boxes as He could while Naruto was suppose to be attending to the front of the restaurant. Kakashi slid one hand in His pocket and stood looking at Naruto as if trying to figure some thing out. Naruto's fingers twitched ready to activate the seals placed around the shop for protection.

“Lord Itachi has just contacted me to say sorry for this mistake and asked if you could see him in his office as soon as possible so he can make an offical apology on behalf of his brother. Actually He was quiet insistent that you come. If you could just call your friend from the back I will personally take you to see him now alright.”

Naruto made a quick hand signal and the seals sprang to life placing a barrier between Him and Kakashi. Who frowned at first then sighed,

“I have no intention of hurting you. My Master just wants to talk to you if you would just listen to Him I am sure all this nastiness will just blow over.”

Naruto's fingers twitched again as His eyes slowly clouded over in to red orbs. The barrier moved towards Kakashi forcing Him to step backwards towards the door. There was a squeal of tires out side and two men throw them selves out of the doors Wild magic spilling off them ready for a fight.

Kakashi slammed his hand to his ear activating the communication spell,

“Um Master I think things have just gotten a little out of hand. I may need some assistance here as much as you can spare actually.”


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi swore silently under His breath and turned to His younger brother,

“Things have just got a lot more complicated. I need you to do exactly as I say with out question or I will make sure that living with father and mother seem pleasant compared with me. This is your one chance to set the magic right before the wielders of Wild magic disappear totally from our reach go it. I have spent months trying to find them and We don't have time to find them again before the High magic is screwed up entirely.”

Sasuke looked at his brother calculatingly before pouting slightly and nodding silently. Itachi quickly got a lock on Kakashi and pulled His brother close pulling a teleport spell out and activating it. As soon as they arrived Kakashi dived at them driving them to the floor as a ball of chaos and a ball of hardened sand collided over their heads in a deafening explosion that flattened them even more in to the floor,

Itachi and Sasuke pulled out two shield scrolls out simultaneously placing the strongest barriers they could around them selves. Two more explosions shook the barrier with in seconds of them being erected.

“We come in peace. Stand down We need to talk to you.”

Naruto heard them and gestured for the other two to stop attacking for a second. Two of His tails swished forward ready to inflict death if any thing more happened,

“Peace you say after what your selfish prick of a brother did to us. I suppose you want my skin for a trophy just like the rest of your sick band of followers.”

Itachi slowly stood up and the others followed Him,

“I am unsure what you mean? It is true that I have been trying to find a user of the Wild Magic but only in the spirit of mutual co operation regarding the instabilities in the balance of our two magic’s in hopes to realign them in harmony. I am sorry my brother caused you any distress and The Uchiha cooperation will compensate you for any inconvenience We have caused.”

Naruto's eyes glazed over for a couple of seconds as if talking to some one the red dying down in to a beautiful blue and purple. He nodded and gestured as the barriers He had erected fell back in to their seals,

“Kiba go and check on Iruka. Gaara make sure no one enter here until We have this sorted.”

He turned to the trio and gestured for them to take a seat at one of the tables,

“How about I get us all a drink of some thing. I am guessing Sasuke would like a coffee but what about you other two?”

Sasuke glared at Naruto in dislike. It was coffee that had got them into this mess in the first place but He still had not had one since this incident had started so He nodded once sharply. Itachi looked over the menu and ordered a light fragrant tea. Naruto nodded at the orders being placed and made His way to the counter setting about His tasks.

He returned shortly and placed the cups on the table with a small array of cakes. Before sitting down in the remaining chair with His own cup of coffee in front of him. Sasuke took a small sip of His coffee and nearly spat it out again. He glared at Naruto who was watching Him,  
“ I am so sorry but I have already packed the coffee grinder away. I do so hope that the instant coffee is to your liking I added lots of sugar to it as well.”

A well placed kick under the table from Itachi and a warning look stopped Sasuke from trying to forcibly wipe the smirk from the blonds lips. Muttering under His breath He slumped in His chair mentally imagining killing the dobe slowly and painfully.

Taking a sip from his own cup Itachi sighed quietly it was really good tea. He made a mental note to ask for some for His office before He left. He looked up to find Naruto's gaze was now upon Him and He looked back taking in how beautiful the blond was in front of Him. Naruto broke the silence,

“Things must be worse than I thought for the Uchiha's to grace this poor coffee shop with their actual presence.”

Itachi nodded and went on to explain the problem and His worries about the imbalance. Naruto sat quietly focusing entirely on the older raven haired brother. As He talked Itachi was evaluating what he was learning about the blond. Naruto was obviously powerful as he was able to order His two companions with out any argument from them. He also had a quiet air of authority about him when He was being serious. Itachi guessed He was about nineteen or twenty but the look in His eyes made Him seem almost ageless like as He imagined those of an immortal. The way they changed colour was also intriguing. There was a lot more to this being in front of Him then met the eye and He suddenly wanted to find out every thing about this person who was staring so intently at Him.

When He had finished talking Naruto sat quietly mulling over the others words Kyuubi was also silent in the back of his mind. Naruto finally spoke,

“How much do you know about the working of the Wild magic?”

Itachi shrugged,

“Some but it may not be accurate the is not much written down about the Wild magic. Many of the old books on it have either been lost or destroyed as it's popularity decreased.”

Naruto winced but nodded,

“Unlike your magic which consists of mental powers and written spells as well as illusions and the amount of magic stored inside curtain items such as scrolls and jewellery. Our power comes from the contracts we make with certain supernatural beings and spirits as well as seals as seen around the shop. Some of us can even host divine beings in our bodies but only those of certain blood lines. For example Gaara over there is hosting Shukaku who was once the god of the sands and deserts. Kiba's family is in a contract with a race of spirit dogs which allows them to bring forth the dogs of war to fight for them if needed.”

Itachi nodded silently in understanding. Sasuke on the other hand was utterly enthralled by this new information. He had never really been interested in magic that much. He knew He had tremendous talent for High Magic it came naturally as He was a Uchiha and had studied it nearly from birth out of duty and also not wanting to fall behind in competing with his brother. But this new magic was like out of the fairy tales His mother used to read him before bed time.

Before he could stop himself He blurted out,

“So where does a dead last like you fit in to all of this. What do you host. The god of dobes?”  
Sasuke gritted His teeth in pain as Itachi kick him hard on the shins and Naruto's eyes became frosty as He glanced over at the younger brother,

“Actually Teme. I am King or rather I am the Host of the King of the old gods which makes me the Hokage of all that follow the Wild magic. Inside of me is the god of chaos, The nine tailed fox Kyuubi. I am also contracted to the Toad Sages of Mount Myobuko in the sacred realms. So don't look down on me Baka.”

Sasuke sneered,

“And how is that supposed to impress me Dobe. I could still take you down with one hand behind my back. There is no one as powerful as the Uchiha clan either in High magic or your 'Wild magic'.If you were really that powerful you would not be working in some crummy old coffee shop that is incapable of even making a descent cup of coffee.”

Not for the first time that day Itachi really, really wished He was a single child. That idiot of a brother had just dug him a hole so deep that there seemed no way out.

Naruto huffed at that remark,

“I am in hiding Baka, I could be more powerful and richer then you if I wanted but unlike you people are after my life and the only way is to go in to hiding. My parents were killed and many of my friends have been captured and killed because of the powers I hold. I was doing a good job until you came in here and messed it all up.”

Itachi looked up in concern,

“Who is after you? Could it be to do with the power imbalance we are experiencing?”

Naruto looked grim,

“To answer your second question first I would say that it is a definate yes. The organisation named Akatsuki is after the most powerful of the old gods to try and do something to the magic but I have no idea what exactly. I have people looking into it but so far there has been no development. The organisation seems to be run by some high level High magic users. Which is why we were so hostile to you in the beginning as far as We knew you were part of them, there have been some rumours that some Wild magic users have joined them as well.”


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi frowned at this new information. They were supposed to know stuff like this it was part of the Uchiha clan's job. With that came a nasty thought. Some one was covering the whole thing up and that type of thing could only be done from inside the Uchiha clan. Some one or some ones inside His organisation was a traitor and he did not like it one bit. He had always prided Himself on being an excellent judge of character but now this new information drew out some interesting questions about what was going on. Itachi was not called a genius for nothing and another thing came to mind as He turned to Kakashi who was now standing behind His chair,

“When Sasuke asked for a full back ground check on Naruto who else knew about it. I take it that the local government now knows about Naruto as the only way to close this place would have been a court order yes?”

Kakashi thought for a moment, 

“ I would say that most of our organisation in the building now knows the some one pissed off Sasuke and as Sasuke almost made his assistant wet her self in fear I would say that there is no chance that it is not common knowledge of who and where Naruto is. The court order did have to go on public record for the restaurant and the eviction notices on their apartments so I would say Naruto's cover has been well and truly blown.”

Naruto glared at Sasuke Killing intent rolling off Him in waves. The younger Uchiha smirked back priding Himself on the power the Uchiha's wielded even for the most selfish of whims.

Just then Kiba poked His head in from the kitchen area,

“Is it safe for Iruka to come out now?”

Naruto glanced around the table assessing the situation and nodded. Kiba disappeared back in to the kitchen reappearing with the older man. Kakashi had been in His job mode before and had not really looked at the older man only certain parts of him. He did now and His eye opened slightly at the sight before him in appreciation. The man was certainly very cute and Kakashi would have liked very much to make a much closer acquaintance with the other. Both Kiba and Iruka came and stood behind Naruto who looked up at them,

“It looks like We are going in to hiding soon again till this blows over. Our safety has been compromised and the Akasuki probably have already marked our location and are gathering enforcements.”

He stood up and turned to the eldest Uchiha ignoring Sasuke who glowered at him,

“ It was interesting meeting the three of you but as you have gathered We now have to leave in a bit of a hurry, excuse our rudeness but We are now slightly pushed for time. I hope the information I have given you helps solve you magical problem. Maybe see you again Itachi when this all blows over.”

With those words He moved towards the door not bothering to even glance around the restaurant. Itachi rose to His feet and grabbed Naruto before He could reach the door. Kiba growled and tried to tug Naruto away. Itachi spoke urgently,

“Listen Naruto We can help you find out who is behind the attacks. Please join us as a guest in our mansion. It has the best protections available in the world so you will be safe. I have still so much to learn about the Wild magic. Even it is just for a little while.”

Naruto paused for a second,

“Kyuubi seems to trust you and He can smell a lie at 100......whoops sorry.....1000 yards. The only problem is Uchiha you might be compromised your self and not know it. I can not afford to get caught.”

To Itachi's surprise Sasuke spoke up,

“I have a house no one knows about out side of town that only I can get in to. I only use it some times when I need a bit of privacy but it is well maintained and concealed by magic. As my brother is so desperate to keep you I suppose I can let you use it for a while or until my brother gets what he needs. I will be charging him rent of course. It has a large garden to explore.”

Naruto thought for a moment and grinned fully at Sasuke. At the smile Sasuke felt like blushing it was as if the sun had come out and He felt warm inside. Itachi also gave Him an approving look.

“Weeelll, We will have to see the place first but it sounds good. I was not looking forward to going to the sacred realms the toads are nice but the food is terrible. No ramen at all only bugs and grubs and the elders are always trying to control me.”

“ I agree kit, I was not looking forward to the food either and Itachi seems to have caught your fancy a bit as well. He does look rather nice and it has been a long time since you were truly able to relax in comfort. I have kept Gaara and Shukaku up dated so they know what is happening. But kit the sooner we move the better I can feel some unpleasant people getting close.”

Gaara stepped inside pulling the door closed,

“We are going to have company in about five minutes maybe sooner. If We don't want a fight I suggest We go right now.”

Naruto nodded and turned to the brothers and Kakashi,

“I will cover our trail before we leave. Sasuke sit in the front of the truck with Gaara and give Him directions. Kiba in the back with me and Itachi. Iruka would you please be on roof duty on the back of the truck. Naruto's friends nodded and started to move towards the door again. Sasuke cleared His throat a small smirk playing on His lips,

“Dobe I think you are forgetting one small thing. Uchiha's don't ride in cars they can teleport instantly. If Kakashi can take Iruka and Itachi takes the Sand man and Kibble's here and meet us out side the gates of the house so I can unlock it. I will take you no problem.”

Both Gaara and Kiba snarled at their new nick names. But the plan seem sound enough although Gaara had one complaint,

“I suppose that means I loose another truck that is the third one in six months and I was beginning to like this one.”

Naruto flick his fingers over all of them and to the Uchiha's surprise a double of them appeared next to each of them,

“One of my specialities a temporary clone seal. They are solid so they can drive the truck as a detraction while we can get away scot free. Nice touch to the plan yes?”

They all gathered around the teleporters and were whisked away to the front of Sasuke's safe house no one being any of the wiser where they had disappeared to. Naruto felt the seals on the clones blow up as something hit them and He was suddenly happy the Uchiha's had been close by. The house was large but not to large more like a small farm house than a mansion. Sasuke had been right about the garden and Naruto could not wait to sit in it and meditate. 

Once they were all settled in to their different rooms. Kiba and Iruka in one of the guest rooms and the second master bed room Naruto had taken. Gaara was on the couch in the living room where if He wish He could cat nap. In all the years Naruto had know Gaara He had only ever seen Him asleep or rather passed out once considering the amount of alcohol they had drunk. Now that had been a good night they had drunk three bars dry.

Looking about the room he eventually found a pen and some paper in which looked like and office desk. Sitting down he wrote down all that had happened as well as His thoughts and observations. When He had finished he drew a small seal at the bottom of the page and activated it causing the words to become illegible. He then folded the paper up and bit His thumb leaving a bloody print on the back of the paper. Now unless some one knew the combination to unseal the package it could not be opened or tampered with.

Naruto got up and slipped out of the room and headed towards the garden. He paused on the patio and took out a piece of chalk and began to draw another seal on the ground. When He had finished He made a couple of hand movements over it and with a twin puff of smoke two toads appeared and bowed to the man in front of them,

“I would like one of you to take this letter to Tsunade and Ero-Sensai. To the other, I had to get out of the area I was in fast so I will need my back up equipment and some money and clothes for my self, Gaara, Kiba and Iruka. I am safe at the moment but tell the others I will keep them posted.”

The toads bowed and disappeared again. Naruto sighed and looked around. Sasuke was watching Him from the bottom of the steps leading in to the garden,

“Toads really are horrible to look at. How can you bear to even touch them. If I was to make a contract with any thing I would choose some thing a lot better like a snake not a jumping ball of rubber and ick.”

Naruto with great constraint and maturity held back the cutting words longing to spill from His lips contenting him self with sticking His tongue out at the other and marching passed him in to the garden to find some where quiet to meditate. Sasuke smirked and made His way into the house. Naruto had an amazing variety of facial expressions that Sasuke found fascinating and could not resist winding the other up to see if a new expression could be seen.

Sasuke idly wondered what faces Naruto would make in bed. He knew the Itachi was quite taken with the blond and if Sasuke asked nicely His older brother would not mind sharing. At least He had never minded before with some of His other interests.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make me happy I like comments and kudos as do we all. Will take critical comments under advisement

Still not finished for the day Itachi teleported back to His office. He had barely settled in His chair when two of His least favourite people walk in with out bothering to knock. He raised His eyebrows at them as they stared at Him in shock and horror,

Danzo, Obito a pleasure to see you both. How can I help the Leader of My secret police and my dear Uncle?”

Danzo's face quickly reverted to a blank mask. But Obito was still gaping at Him,

“Your alive. But the car exploded with you and Sasuke in it. How can you be alive?”

Itachi raised His eyebrows and looked confused. His mind working over time figuring out just what these two were doing in His office. 

“A car explosion? Why would I be in a car with Sasuke?”

Obito opened His mouth to reply but Danzo stepped in smoothly trying to stop the other from blurting out some things He had been work hard on while keeping the Uchiha brothers in the dark.

“We heard that Kakashi was having some sort confrontation with a group of known terrorists, a certain Naruto Uzumaki I believe is their leader. When you left the office in such a hurry we assumed that you had gone to help him. Then an agent saw you in a car seconds before it exploded we feared the worst.”

Obito seemed to have recovered from His shock slightly and nodded in agreement with the rubbish Danzo had just spewed out. Itachi nodded also pretending to take the older men's word at face value. In side His was swearing quietly to Him self realising just how bad this situation had become. He needed time to think and get a plan together for if these two were against Naruto things were a hell of a lot worse then He could ever had imagined. Obito opened His mouth again but Danzo once again quickly interfered again,

“It is good to see you alive and well you gave us a shock. I expect you are very busy so we will take our leave as there is an investigation in to the explosion. You will have my personal report on your desk as soon as possible. Have a good day sir.”

He grabbed Obito's arm and almost dragged Him out of the office closing the door behind Him. Itachi would have slumped in his chair if He was not an Uchiha,

“Kakashi, Could you follow those two and dig up any information you can. Be a lot more careful about it then you were this morning. Call in Neji and your crew to help you if necessary. I need to know what is going on before I can make a move this is going to be a lot more complicated than I thought in the beginning.”

Kakashi nodded and bowed shimmering out of the shadows in the corner of the office before going to the door and opening it,

“Yes Master.”

Itachi let His mind drift over the day's events recalling in precise detail every thing that had happened. If there was any one else in the room they would have seen a strange look on Itachi's face as He remembered the activities in the restaurant after every thing had calmed down. He was used to dealing with powerful people and those in power and He was under no illusion that Naruto was the most powerful being He had ever met out side the Uchiha family. But the power did not seem to have affected the young man at all. He suddenly grimiest at the memory of Sasuke's misuse of that power and of His own occasional misuse of it to upon occasion.

Naruto seemed almost innocent and care free giving others a wealth of emotions and comfort that every one else He knew tried their best to hide as it could be seen as a weakness. The way He had argued with His little brother and the prank with the coffee made Itachi looking back on it almost making his lips twitch upwards. He really wanted to get to know the younger man even more and not just because of His looks and nicely shaped body. Itachi's thoughts stayed a little to long on one particular image of when Naruto had bent down to pick some thing up off the floor. He wanted to see what made Naruto tick and an Uchiha always got what they wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

After meditating for a couple of hours Naruto felt better. It was a magical strain on His body using the Kyuubi's powers after all at the end of the day His body was just human and channelling the power of a god through it left a mark. The scars on his face were a testament to this each scar was a testament to how much of the foxes power He could use. Each scar represented a tail for the tails were the source of the gods power. 

When He had first started to host the god. He was only able to use one of the tails now He was up to six. The last time He had to use that power He had been unconscious for about two months and if it had not been of Tsunade's healing powers He might not have woken up at all.

Jiraiya had taught him the power of the toad sages so he had another form of protection that did not rely on using the destructive power of the being hosting inside Him. Both of them had become as close as family to Him in the months he had been forced to recuperate after that fight. He smiled slightly at the memories that thinking of them had brought Him.

He slowly stood up and stretched working out the kinks. When they were being shown around the house Sasuke had shown them the main bathing room and Naruto could not help but be impressed. It was not so much a bath but a small pool with a shower unit as well. Naruto could not wait to have a shower and then relax in the hot pool. His back muscles were tense and He wondered if He could persuade Gaara to give Him a massage later to get all the knots out.

Going in to the house He called out to Gaara to join Him. Much to His disappointment Gaara had found out the the living room had been fitted out with the latest viewing screen and was engrossed in what appeared to be a film with lots of bangs and things being blown up. Kiba was also in the living room half watching the movie. When Naruto mentioned going for a bath He shifted round to face Naruto wrinkling His nose at the thought. Naruto sighed and just shook His head at Kiba who looked relieved. Showers He knew Kiba could cope with and had made Him promise to have one at least once every two days. Baths on the other hand were a big no, no for the man and He would fight to the death if any one tried to make Him have one.

Iruka was in the kitchen and had been in there for several hours humming happily as He bustled around the state of the art kitchen going through all the cupboards and shelves making sure where every thing was. He was also making a food list which Naruto would have to add ramen to later if he wanted to eat any thing remotely unhealthy at all. Naruto some times called him Mum which would made Iruka blush and pout before giving in to Naruto's whims.

Naruto sighed it looked like He would be bathing by Himself. Maybe next time the others would join him. Sasuke who was standing just out side the door smirked to himself as His over active mind saw a way of getting one over on His perfect brother. He would be the first to see Naruto in all His natural glory and if He was really lucky covered in soap bubbles.

Naruto of course knew Sasuke was at the door. Thanks to Kyuubi his natural senses were incredibly sharp and Naruto still had not really forgiven Him for getting found out in the first place. Naruto's senses also smelt the lust pouring off the other. Imagining what the others plan was Naruto was prepared for a little pay back. Going to His room He got undressed and drew a seal on his forehead before wrapping a towel around him for good measure before heading off to the shower.

Sasuke's plan was going perfectly. He had also changed and was in a towel on the pretext of having the same plan as Naruto and wanting a bath with a little luck they might even shower together. He waited for about five minutes so that Naruto could start getting properly wet and soaped up before He was exposed to Sasuke's eyes. 

When he entered the bathroom eyes piercing the steam making a bee line to the body in front of him. He stopped and stared blood spurting every where as His nose erupted in the most spectacular of fashions before blacking out due to blood loss. The smell of blood wafted to the sensitive noses of the two in the sitting room. Both of them grinned,

“ Naughty Sasuke trying to peek on Naruto, His female body transformation seal still seems to be as effective as ever. How much blood do you think He lost?”

Gaara shrugged going back to watching the film. Naruto's natural body was much more appealing to Him than the female form. Maybe He could use going for a shower and bath after all even if did make his sand soggy.

A couple of hours later Iruka had gotten dinner ready for them all. Itachi had finally finished the days paper work including Sasuke's, joined them at the table raising His eyebrows at sight of Sasuke's white face and tissue plugged nose,

“Did We get in to a fist fight younger brother?”

If Sasuke had had enough blood He would have turned red with embarrassment as the whole table fell about laughing. Instead He tried to glare the whole table in to submission with little success. Gaara was the first on to stop laughing as He was not fond of the activity in the first place and turned to Itachi who was looking extremely puzzled,

“Sasuke tried to catch Naruto naked in the shower and let us just say he got more than He bargained for causing Him to pass out due to blood loss via the nostrils and short term amnesia.”

If Itachi had been any one else He would have been laughing hard. He refrained just but the twitching of His lips upward and the glint in His eyes did little to cover the humour He felt inside,

“Naughty boy Sasuke what have I told you about trying to jump innocent people in bathrooms?”

Sasuke scowled harder sinking deeper in to His seat. Iruka took pity on the poor boy and started to put food on the table. The food was extremely good and they all soon forgot about the incident much to Sasuke's relief. The conversation at the table was light hearted and jovial with Naruto trying to be the centre of attention while the others good naturedly mocked him for His antics. Sasuke and Itachi did not say much but they were able to hold their own with a couple of witty comments and observations. Both were unused to such an easy atmosphere at dinner even when they had still had their mother and father it had been formal with little casual conversation. 

Itachi could not help His lips twitching at some of the things Naruto came out with especially when Iruka stood up and took Him by the ear forcing Him to sit back down. Naruto looked at Iruka pathetically rubbing His ear while Itachi and Sasuke discreetly drool over the cute expression on the blonds face until Kiba said something and the blond was off again making Himself the centre of humour.

It was late by the time they finally finished their dinner and the brother were loathed to leave the happy atmosphere of the house to go back to their mansion. But all the available sleeping places had been filled reluctantly Itachi started to make their excuses only to have Naruto wave them off,

“ The bed in the first Master bedroom is big enough for two. I can bunk up with Kiba or Gaara for tonight if you two do not want to share it is not the first time I have slept in the same bed as them. As your brothers I am sure the both of you will be comfortable enough sleeping together.”

Itachi nodded slowly and Sasuke just grunted. Naruto grinned at them and an almost warm feeling shivered through the brothers bodies as if they had just gotten in to a warm bath. At ease again they moved in to the sitting room and Sasuke went to one of the book shelves and pulled on a book. The shelves rotated revealing a very well stocked drinks cabinet. Iruka glanced at the time frowning at the lateness of the hour about to say something when He had the misfortune to meet Naruto's puppy fox (dog) look. Iruka bit His lip trying not to succumb to the look and failed miserable. It was going to be a long night.

Gaara got up and went over to where Sasuke stood and started to look through the drinks. Sasuke gave Him a puzzled look but was ignored. Gaara eventually pulled out two large bottles of premium sake and with out glancing at the glasses took them over to Naruto and handed Him one while He took the other. Sasuke's and Itachi's eyebrows raise as they look for an explanation. Kiba spoke up,

“Don't forget they are gods. Alcohol does not effect them that much. I have seen them drink a whole bar dry and still be able to walk with out passing out.”

Sasuke looked sadly at the expensive beverages and sighed. It looked like He would have to restock the thing tomorrow. He poured Itachi and himself double shot of whisky and Kiba opted for a beer. Iruka stated he was tired and moved out to get ready for bed not before reminding Naruto they were guests and to not drink to much. He knew He would be the one to clear up the potential bomb site tomorrow. He just hoped they would not cause to much chaos but as He remembered Naruto was the embodiment of it.

Sasuke flicked through the music collection while the others made soft conversation. Gaara was sitting next to Naruto on the sofa while Kiba was sprawled out on the floor at their feet. The Uchiha's were sitting in comfy seats with a good view of the viewing machine and the occupants on the sofa. Naruto was curled up head resting on Gaara's shoulder already on His second bottle of sake. Gaara had one arm around the blond whispering things in to the blonds ear.

Both the brothers eyes kept on flicking to the couple on the sofa not liking it was not them their blond as they now thought of Him was curled up next to. Both of them still unsure of the dynamics of the group they were involved with. It had crossed their minds that Gaara might have a claim on the blond and it worried them slightly. Kiba watched both party's in amusement before quietly scooting over to the Uchiha's,

“Don't worry about those two they are just really close friends, almost brother's in fact. Not that they will not start playing around in a little while after all they are really quite close.”

The Uchiha's sighed in relief at this bit of news but the playing around part did not seem so good. 

Itachi looked down at Kiba questioningly,

“What do you mean playing around?”

Kiba smirked before saying sweetly,

“Both of them are Seme's. They would only date Uke's. I mean who ever hear of a god being a bottom. It is all about dominance for them a massive blow on the pride of the god's inside them if their host bottomed for anybody or anything. If anyone was planning to date them I would recommend plenty of lube, their stamina is legendary.”

The Uchiha's looked at each other slightly worried. Their ancestors would role in their graves if a Uchiha bottomed. They looked over at Naruto again who was slightly flushed around the face and His eyes like deep pools of sky blue. Kiba reached over and handed both brother's a napkin to wipe the drool of their chins. 

Naruto glanced over at them and smiled sweetly, lips slightly puffy and red from the sting of the alcohol. Suddenly both brothers did not care about their ancestors at all. They were Uchiha's equal to any of the highest powers in the land, Kings of their own empire, Master Adepts of the High Magic, No one was politically or magically as powerful as them, their pride would remain intact even if they had to bottom. Any way in all the Manga books Uke's had the most power especially over their Seme's.

Kiba shrugged He had tried to warn them. As for the playing around Kiba judged, watching the two on the sofa finish off another bottle, a couple more bottles of sake and the Uchiha's would not be able to maintain their composer for very long. Naruto was now gazing at the Uchiha's out of the corner of his eye's and whispering in Gaara's ear snuggling closer to the other so they were almost lying on top of each other.

Sasuke and Itachi were on their fourth triple shots of whisky that Kiba had thoughtfully supplied them with as they were slightly to busy trying not to watch Naruto's bottom as it wriggled over Gaara's upper legs as the other pulled Naruto closer to His body. Kiba smirked again and gently took the remote of the music from Sasuke's limp grasp and changed the music. Naruto was not the only one with mischief in his veins.

The music was fast and smooth with dark under tones promising illicit things only done behind closed doors. Gaara slowly moved his hands up Naruto's back exposing Naruto's lithe tan back and sides. His tight trousers had ridden down hugging just below His hip bones. Itachi and Sasuke realised that Naruto after His bath had not bothered to put any pants and under that material inches away from exposing the top of the most shapely butt the brothers had the privilege of ogling.

Naruto arched His back as Gaara's hands slid back down that now exposed skin light tickling Naruto's sides causing Him to arch backwards as Gaara's fingers brushed underneath His trousers pressing expertly on His tail bone. Naruto's eyes flashed red as He bent and bit down hard on Gaara's neck marking him. Both growled softly deep in their throats causing certain parts of the brother's and Kiba to twitch hard at the sound. It promise delicious pain and unending pleasure to all those who heard it. 

Naruto's and Gaara's bodies were now moving in time to the music tongues fighting for dominance, hands exploiting each other weaknesses. Kiss blistered lips worked over each other's necks and exposed shoulders. Gaara might have been underneath but there was not signs of submission in Him. The delicious sounds emitting from the two shot tingling bolts of pleasure down the others bodies as they watched the two play on the sofa.

Kiba unable to stand the pressure any more started to crawl over to the pair literally whining in need to be included. Naruto stopped their activities and glanced down at the submissive who needed their attention. He glanced down at Gaara who nodded slightly licking His lips at the powerful taste of another dominant in His mouth trying to cloud His sences. His eyes had also changes in to a yellow colour with black slits of his iris's dilating in pleasure and the need to dominate some thing.

“Mine!!!!”

Naruto nodded and slid off Gaara as Kiba was reached for Him whining His need at the smell of two hot dominants filled His senses and drove His own lust even higher. Gaara pulled Him down capturing His lips and pushing him under him totally dominating the dog-contacted submissive.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto stood there for a second looking down at His two friends. Lust still hanging about Him like a mist. Itachi and Sasuke watched Him like a couple of hawks wondering what Naruto was going to do next. The seductive music was still playing and Naruto's body unconsciously started to move in time to it as His gaze moved to the two brothers a feral look in his eyes.

Itachi moved first slowly making His way in time to the music to where Naruto was standing pulling Him close so their groins touched His hands moving to Naruto's slim yet powerful hips moving them in time with His body moving them closer to His still seated brother. Itachi breathed in deep smelling the deep seductive and nearly over powering scent of Naruto's lust as His lips hovered just over the others ready to thrust His tongue deep between those now ruby lips and into the cavern of pleasure that promised to almost change His world.

Itachi's face was so close that Naruto could see His own blood red eyes reflected in the deep black pools of the others and His breath hitched as a breath of warm air from the others mouth hit His own. Deep inside Him Kyuubi let out a soft purr which echoed in His own throat as their lips connected and their bodies press more intermittently closer to one another’s. The taste of their lips on each others drove any other thoughts away besides the need for more. Their tongues thrashed about trying to get more of the wonderful taste of each other craving the heady rush each blow from the others tongue elicited from the other.

Magical shocks of the to opposing magic’s along their skins as if the magic inside them fought to for dominance only sent them higher in their passions craving more of each others touch. Naruto jerked as another pair of hands wrapped them selves around Him from behind and another body was pressed close to His back,

“Mind if I join in big brother?”

Naruto's body shuddered uncontrollably as He was surrounded but the scent and touch of the two brothers. One still ravaging His mouth while the other one lapped and bit the parts of His neck that Gaara had previously marked adding to their sensitivity and making Naruto's skin feel like it had been doused in liquid fire. 

Deep inside Him Kyuubi was trying to get his attention but Naruto's attention was to far gone to pay any heed to any thing else except the hands and lips of the brothers surrounding him. Naruto heard Gaara get up and leave Kiba swooning in this arms towards the master bedroom. A jolt of power for the fox cleared His mind slightly,

“GET YOUR DICK IN GEAR NARUTO OR YOU WON'T HAVE ONE. One Uchiha we could have handled but both of them has the power outage if equal to your own. If you carry on in this fashion I have no idea what will happen.”

Naruto snarled at the piece of advice. Things had gone to far and there was no way He was backing out now. He let loose on Itachi's mouth causing the other to see fire works behind His eyes and his legs to give out under him. He would have fallen if one of Naruto's arms was not supporting Him. Naruto's other arm grabbed the younger one and savagely kissed Him almost in to oblivion as well. 

He silently thanked His perverted guardian for paying for His lessons in seduction although at the time it had just been embarrassing. ' a King should never be at a disadvantage at any thing especially in bed' was the perverted sages reply when Naruto had whined at him. He looked at the two Uchiha's in His arms. It look like He would be defiantly be putting these skills to the test this evening.  
All three of them ended up on the sofa shirtless ravaging each other exposed skin uncaring who they were touching just desperate for more of the feelings that surged through them at the others touches and caresses of hands and lips. The two different magic’s sparked and swirled in them and around them almost painfully bringing their pleasure higher like a circuit that had finally been completed.

The noise of their love making echoed around the house drowning out the sounds of Kiba and Gaara in the other room. Iruka buried His head deeper in to His pillows muttering words his friends would have been shocked He knew. He hoped morning would come fast.

All forms of clothing have now been stripped of the three but the heat from their bodies grew as they tasted each others flesh and sweat still craving more with almost animal abandon. Sasuke was arched back on the sofa unable to do anything but moan and gasp as His brother and Naruto worked on His body. Itachi had the upper half of his body, licking and biting and suckling one his nipples while the other hand played with the other then swapping over before seriously ravaging His open gasping mouth. 

Naruto was between His legs His tongue and fingers spreading His legs and covering His inner legs with bite marks and gentle licks slowly working His way up to the most delicate orbs hanging down hairless like white plums. Sasuke let out a strangled scream that was swallowed by Itachi as Naruto's tongue worked it's way up to the incredibly beautifully shape throbbing organ trembling and twitching with His need and swiping the drops of pre-cum dangling from the tip.

Sasuke thrashed again as Naruto's tongue washed the head of His cock clean of juice and his fingers massaged the entrance of the tight virgin passageway hidden between the wonderfully soft moulded skin and muscles at the top of Sasuke's legs. Naruto raised three fingers to Itachi's lips who devoured them slicking them up as much as He could before Naruto took them back down to further tease the hidden entrance. 

Almost working as one Itachi latched on to Sasuke's mouth and twisted both nipples hard as Naruto thrust downward with His mouth and up with one of His slicked digits. Sasuke's magic burst out of him adding to the cloud of power already surrounding them as He screamed in to His brother mouth his body over loading with pain and pleasure like nothing He had ever felt before. With Sasuke buried deep in his throat and one hand slowly working another digit in to the now hot wet hole instinctively brushing Sasuke's point of pleasure inside. Naruto grasped the base of Sasuke's dick cutting off the others imminent explosion of bliss making tears of frustration and need spill from the others eyes but allowing Him to dry orgasm.

Backing off the pleasured dazed younger one leaving His fingers buried inside the tight twitching hole. He moved to Itachi's body licking around His well defined stomach where the clear sticky fluid had spread from the others large arousal. Naruto noticed that both brothers had very little hair any where as did Himself. He teeth and lips nibbled around the sensitive skin on Itachi's hips and groin making the other moan softly in pleasure. 

Naruto proceeded to nuzzle between Itachi's legs making the other spread his legs exposing the other to His own hidden place which Naruto's devious tongue and mouth immediately latched on to causing to other to let out a strangled moan as Naruto's tongue gently forced it's way in and started to move around inside him as Naruto grasped Itachi's erection moving it up and down gently caressing the under side with His finger tips.

Sasuke had recovered slightly even with Naruto's fingers now deep inside him stretching Him and causing shots of pleasure to swarm up and down His body every time that place inside him was exploited turned His head and snuggled Itachi's chest returning the favour by sucking on Itachi's sensitive skin and nipples making the other pleasure sour to new heights spilling clear liquid over Naruto's fingers. Itachi's hands moved over to His little brothers chest pinching and twisting His jutting nipple as the younger one squirmed down His body. 

Sasuke moved carefully down His brother's not wanting to dislodge the fingers inside Him and took His brother length of pleasure in to His mouth causing the other to arch back screaming silently as He experienced the hot moist cavern of His brothers mouth and Naruto tongue reaching parts of Him that one one had ever reached before.

He and His brother had shared partners in the past but they had never touched each other as lovers only as partners out to pleasure them selves. This was beyond anything either of them had ever dreamed of doing. It felt so right like this was what they were meant to be together and the powers that strummed through them adding so much more than just normal pleasure. Both of them realised this was not just normal lust something else magical and powerful was being created between the three of them and would effect their entire lives from this day on.

When Naruto judged both of them were ready for the next step He with with drew himself from them. The loss of his lips and fingers on the other to men made them reach for him with out thinking about it. He allowed them to pull him down in to their laps gently brushing His lips over their as a calm moved over them all as if the calm before a storm.

Naruto looked up in to both His lovers eyes questionly as they were looking back down at Him. Without looking at each other both bend down to the blonds face and gave Him a gentle kiss on each side of His mouth in submission.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto smiled slightly His eyes now a bright blue filled with affection at the Uchiha's gesture. He moved gently off their laps guiding Itachi's body so He was over the top of His younger brother's hands either side of Sasuke's head gazing down at His delectable younger brother. Their eye met reflecting their need for one another. Sasuke slowly raised His legs to wrap them around His brother's middle. Itachi's hardness brushing against His entrance making the out side of His now prepared ring even more slippery as His brother slowly lowered His hips forward to press gently on the opening as if to ask for entrance.

Sasuke reached out and brushed Itachi's face gently giving Him permission. Both of them sighed as Itachi slowly moved invading that once virgin hole filling His younger brother completely with His own passion. Once fully inside Itachi stopped moving both adjusting to each other so neither would feel to much pain at the new and unusual feelings.

Naruto seeing they were settled moved behind Itachi admiring the view slowly lining up His own powerful tool. One hand pressing down on Itachi's lower back making Itachi's perfect behind more accessible and nudging His legs wider before slowly moving in closer to the older brothers hips before entering the hot ever so tight and ready entrance His mouth had opened minutes before.

As soon as Naruto had entered it was as if a switch had been thrown and their previous passion and lust surged back into them magic bubbling up like a volcano. Naruto shoved in deep causing a chain reaction that made the three of them scream out their pleasure. Their mutual magic's whirling about the room coiling on it's self as the bodies of it's holders rocked and pounded in to each other each movement bring them higher and higher in to ecstasy. 

' This is better than all the coffee in the world' was Sasuke's jumbled thought as Itachi filled Him again and again hitting the bundle of nerves inside him causing His mouth to open in almost silent screams of pleasure as Naruto's hand slipped between them to grasp Sasuke's beyond hard errection. Itachi was unable to think moving on instinct as He was filled from behind and engulfed from the front at the same time. His eyes were closed, nothing in the universe mattered except the feeling rushing through him all of His life he had learned control and domination. Being in this position all of that slipped away as He opened his eye's to see the same had happened to His little brother. No masks, not holding back how they felt, no magic to control. 

Naruto's eyes had gone back to blazing red as the tight greedy body beneath him tightened and release Him causing him to moan the brother's names as if in a delirium.  
The Kyuubi's magic flooded the room uncontrollably mixing with the raw High magic emanating from his newly found lovers as the intoxicating smell of the two under him flooded his scenes making Him totally loose all control as He hammered Himself deeper inside straining to reach completion. 

Sheets of chaos wrapped it's self around the room as seal's appeared in thin air before disappearing or twisting themselves in to magical texts and spells. Fires danced around the room before being snuffed out by the silent wind that tornadoed around destroying everything in it's path. Lights twisted and swirled turning in too new colours never before seen by human eye's. Strange and powerful shapes of other worldly beings took form from shadows in the edges of the room and ceiling before melting back from where they that been summoned from.

Itachi was the first to go keening at the top of His voice shoved hard deeper then He could ever have imagined in to His brother's body shaking uncontrollably as His brother's voice matched His own as they hit their peak together. Naruto roared with the full force of the demon fox as Itachi became incredibly tight around him forcing His own orgasm to ignite the room around them sucking the powers that were around them back in to their bodies making them buck and jerked as it brought them even higher in their passion.  
After what seemed like hours their bodies finished riding out the fulfilment of their passions and became still. Mouth still gaping and minds totally blank. Naruto and Itachi had just enough energy to disengage from their parters before their bodies and minds soothed the spent lovers in to the arms of oblivion bodies falling to rest on the sofa, the wreckage of the room and some of the house watching over them.


	10. Chapter 10

“Brat wake up or I will put you permanently to sleep.”

“Five more minutes Baa-chan. I am sleepy.”

“You have been sleeping for two weeks. Do you have any idea how much trouble you and your friends are in after your little stunt on the mortal plain.”

Naruto's eyes shot open and He sat bolt up right in bed,

“Itachi, Sasuke are they alright? What in gods name happened?”

“YOU CALLED YOU STUPID KITLING. I WARNED YOU SOMETHING WOULD HAPPEN BUT NO YOU JUST HAD TO GO AHEAD AND NEARLY CAUSE A RUPTURE IN TIME AND SPACE.”

Naruto groaned and clutched His head in pain. Tsunade touched his head drawing a symbol easing the ache that shot through his skull. He gave Her a half grin in thanks before getting His memories in order,

“Your friends are safe for now. They are staying at the crows and snakes compounds till you woke up. What were you thinking unleashing that amount of power especially when you were supposed to be in hiding. If it were not for Kiba and Gaara getting all of you to the sacred realms you would have been captured or worse dead. Your new friends are in trouble too. The news from the mortal realm is that they have either been kidnapped or turned on their clan to side with known terrorists namely you. The Uchiha clan is at the moment conducting a country wide man hunt for the three of you with orders to kill ask questions later.”

Naruto put his hands behind his head and looked at the women with puppy fox (dog) eyes,

“Sorry for the trouble please forgive me and I am sorry to Kyuubi for nearly causing a rupture in time and space.”

Both of them huffed at him but their looks softened as they looked at the blond haired Host,

“Your lucky your Hosting the King of the Old Gods brat or you would have been in real trouble with the sacred clans. As it is it seems you have actually done more good then harm. The two magic’s have now stabilised and are working again just fine for now. You also seem to have added to your whisker collection on your face. You now have seven marks on your face you should be proud.”

Naruto shifted in bed looking around,

“Can I get up now? I want to see Itachi and Sasuke as well as Gaara and the others.”

Tsunade snorted looking down at the cute hopeful expression adorning Her sudo-adopted grandchild,

“A couple of minutes ago you did not want to get up now you can not wait to get up. I have made some food for you with out the toads help but don't think for one minute you are getting out of having a meal with them at some point as thanks for looking after you and your friends. Go for a shower I will inform every one you are up and about.”

Naruto closed His eyes for a moment to gather His physical and mental energy before climbing out of bed and making His way to the bath room for a much needed shower and to relieve himself. When He had finished He moved towards the food preparation area following his nose and stomach. Gaara was sitting there talking quietly to Kiba who upon seeing Naruto pelted out of His seat diving at Naruto promising to murder him but at the same time hugging the other close making sure he was alright.

Gaara and Naruto nodded at each other. Naruto grinned at the other smirking slightly,

“ Yes it was really the best night I have ever had and I did not end up bottoming so you owe me 50 pieces of gold.”

Gaara blinked at him frowning before turning back to his food. At the sight of it Naruto's stomach growled causing Kiba to chuckle before getting food for the other now sitting on a stool at the breakfast table who wolfed it down like there was not tomorrow,

“Well Dobe I see you manners have not improved stuffing your face like that. Is this how you greet your wives looking like a chipmunk. I suppose that there is no coffee waiting for me either.”

Naruto's eye's went round as he started to choke on his food. Itachi glided over to Naruto thumping him on the back while Gaara pushed a glass of water over the table an evil look in his eye's as if He was enjoying the moment to much,

“Now Sasuke that was not nice trying to kill our husband when he has just woken up. I am sure there is coffee some where if you ask nicely.”

Naruto's wiped away the tears from his eyes trying to catch his breath,

“Wives? Me husband? What?”

“Big brother I think we have been bonded to a moron how disappointing. Simply dear husband due to some mishap our magic’s have bonded and fused with each other marking us as your wives by a seal on our bodies. If you paid attention you would have seen the seal on your stomach. I have mine on my shoulder and Itachi on His lower back. You are now ours so no one else is allowed to touch you alright.”

Naruto eye's grew even larger as His hand tremblingly lifted the hem of his top. He gazed down at the new markings on his stomach. He stared dazedly for a moment before licking His finger and rubbing at the marks making sure they were not playing a prank on him and had painted the spiral on. His expression turned to disbelief then a lost and scared look came in to His expression as if He was about to cry.

Itachi put His arms around the young man cuddling Him gently pulling the others body close,

“Sasuke the poor boy's just woken up don't be nasty to him. It is a lot to take in. We have had more time to deal with this remember. It came as quite a shock to us too.”

He looked down at his new husband who gazed back up into his new wife’s dark eye's,

“Is it so bad to have us as family Naruto? I know we might have some rough edges but despite my dear little brothers attitude we really do like you very much and could come to love you very much as well if you give us a chance.”

Naruto sniffed adorably and nodded slightly. Itachi bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's cheek who turned bright red at this simple touch. Sasuke slid next to the still seated Naruto and kissed his other cheek smirking slightly,

“I suppose there is one bonus. If you make love to us like you did the other night I will have no complaints even if you are a dobe.”

Naruto smiled slightly at that comment,

“Shut up Teme. Wait until after breakfast and I will show you how good I am. I have not yet been inside you yet. I will make you scream and cry like a little girl begging for more.”

Sasuke looked appraisingly at his new spouse,

“Hmm I am hard to please you know. I need a lot of attention normally especially if I am married now.”

Naruto snuggled back in to the brothers arms slightly more happy now. Kiba who had made the requested coffee handed them out before going back to his seat and sipping on his own beverage,

“So what now?”


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi frowned in thought,

“First thing we need to do is get in touch with Kakashi and his team. If the reports are accurate then he is the only one we can trust at the moment. Ten to one he will have gone in to hiding in one of his safe houses until the coast is clear. They will be looking for him as it is well known we have no secrets from him. He is also one of most powerful sorcerers we have so tracking him down is going to be difficult.”

Naruto looked up from His coffee with a slight smile on his face,

“That should not be a problem. If we have his scent it will be a piece of cake to find him.”

The brothers looked blankly at Naruto who sighed and gestured at Kiba,

“ For a couple of so called geniuses you have a very closed mind set. You are looking at the best tracker in the world my friend's. Kiba here can find any body and any thing with in a day or two if he does not get distracted. His family is contracted to spirit dogs remember they can follow a trail even if it is months old with out any problem.”

Both brother's huffed at this comment looking insulted at the 'so called geniuses' part but did not say any thing even though Sasuke looked like he really wanted to. Itachi nodded and took another swig of coffee and pulled a face,

“I am glad that is settled now all we need to do is get back to the Mortal realm as soon as possible. We will start getting ready later today deciding where is the best place to drop us and who we need to take with us as well. On another point can you get some of that tea you served me at the shop I am not really a big fan of coffee unlike my dear little brother.”

Gaara who had remained silent spoke up interrupting the older brother,

“Only Kiba and Iruka will be able to go that soon. Naruto is still to weak to travel and you two need more rest as well. Both of you only woke up two day's ago after all. Tsunade said all of you would need at least a week or two to magically recuperate and regain your physical strengths.”

Sasuke looked at the other with an original patented Uchiha glare that never failed to bring immediate obedience to who ever was unlucky to encounter it's full power usually accompanied with a wetting of certain garments. Gaara just stared back unimpressed at the silent tantrum the spoilt little kid was throwing. As glares go it was not to bad but he was sure he could do better if he wanted to.

“Naruto tell him we need to get back as soon as possible and no delays. You have slept for two weeks already that is more than enough rest. It is our duty to over see these types of situations and no one else is qualified to do that. That is why my brother is head of the Uchiha clan if you had not forgotten already.”

Naruto stood up slowly and stood in front of Sasuke head cocked to one side as if deep in thought. He face took on a serious look and His eyes became unfathomable pools of blue as if looking in to a very deep lake of frozen ice,

“Do you want to kill me my wife? Do you want the death of your brother on your hands? Do you value life so little you can just throw my best friend and nearly brother in to oblivion? Because that is exactly what you are proposing at the moment. We are in the Sacred Realms do you have any idea what it takes out of us to transport mortals such as your selves between the two with out the aid of a portal. Gaara is so drained from it that He can barely move let alone do any magic at the moment. As for me well I am about in the same condition thanks to what ever happened between us. While you are here I suggest you learn a little bit more about our magic's and their limitations before you start making demands of us. Kiba will look after your needs if you need any thing. Gaara and I are going to have a rest before we collapse again.”

With that he moved out of the eating area Gaara slowly following him towards the bed room closing the door behind them. Kiba got up with out a word and made another cup of coffee for the brother's before slipping out of the room to check that the two had made it to their bedroom and not collapsed on the way there. He came back after a few moments and busied him self with the washing up ignoring the two still seated deep in their own thoughts.

After a few moments Sasuke spoke up,

“Is it true what Naruto just said?”

With out taking his eyes off his work Kiba nodded silently. 

Sasuke hunched down in His chair eyes lowered in guilt, brooding heavily forgetting he still had a full cup of coffee in front of him while his brother stared ahead in to space trying to figure a way of sorting out the seemingly impossible situation in front of him.

When Kiba had finished he slipped out of the room to check on his master's who were curled up to one another deep asleep on the bed. He sighed and went back in to the uncomfortable silence of the eating area to start on dinner. He judged the two men would only sleep for a couple of hours before needing some more food to replenish their strengths. 

Itachi and Sasuke unable to do any thing else took Naruto's advise and Kiba showed them to the living room where selves about the room housed books and scrolls that Naruto needed to complete his own learning about the powers he held. Both brothers browsed the shelves of information. The more they read the more they realised just how different their magic's were to each other. Their respect grew for their new spouse as they came to realise the powers he had to deal with. Not that their powers were any way inferior to His. But they were the best of the best and had been brought up believing that. The Uchiha's had finally met their perfect match in the blond sleeping in a bed a couple of rooms away.

As Kiba had silently predicted a heavy eyed Naruto hovered in the door way of the living room looking at the Uchiha's engrossed in their readings. They looked up to see the adorable sight of Naruto childishly rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning slightly. His hair stood up at funny angles and his lips pouting slightly in dissatisfaction,

“I am hungry and Kiba's not in the kitchen to make me any thing. Gaara is still fast asleep as well”

Itachi stood up and discarded the scroll in his hands as he moved towards the sleepy figure in the doorway. Taking him gently in his arms and kissing those addictive lips slowly and seductively. He moved the blond to the sofa next to Sasuke who reached out to help settle his drowsy lover next to him,

“Kiba said some thing about running out of certain herbs so he went to get some more. There is some food on the side covered by a heating seal that he made earlier. I will go and get it for you.”

Naruto nodded and snuggled in to Sasuke's arms making him self comfortable drifting off in to a doze while Itachi went in to the eating area to retrieve the promised food. Sasuke looked down at the face cushioned against his chest memorising the image for future reflection. This man he was bonded to was a mass of contradictions. Dominating in the bedroom and powerful. Fearlessly loyal and loving to his precious people. Fearsome and cold when a threat was perceived. Loud mouthed and obnoxious when wound up about some thing small. Beautiful like a ray of light when he smiled making the who area seem brighter and more care free. Funny and over active when he was enjoying him self. Even his pouts when he did not get his way were adorable.

Even if they had known each other for only less then three weeks Sasuke did not feel any regret about the night they had together with His brother except for the walking part afterwards he guessed but he had been asleep so it had not bothered him. Still some thing to look forward to. Some thing stirred in his pants as the memories washed over him as well as the sight of one of their partners sleeping curled up in his grasp. When they had first woken up and been told what their markings meant Sasuke promised himself he would find a way to break the connection but now looked down at the blond. The beginnings of the fabled Uchiha possessiveness started to cloud the Uchiha's mind,

“MINE.”

Itachi soon returned with the food. Naruto's nose twitched at the smell and he opened his eye's looking pitiful and hopeful at the same time as he tried to sit up making both the brother lips twitch fondly as Naruto held out his hands for the offering. As Naruto bolted down his food making small cute sounds of happiness causing both brother looked at each silently the same thought running through their heads,

“OURS.”


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto finished his food and sat back on the sofa with a contented sigh. Itachi removed the plates and put them on a side table before sitting down on Naruto's other side. Soon the three of them were snuggling up close exchanging sleepy kisses and running their hands up and down each others bodies exploring and familiarising them selves with each others bodies under each other clothes. Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt up and began to rub around the bond mark with his finger tips causing Naruto to moan gently in to Itachi's mouth as Sasuke's mouth found a sensitive spot on his neck at the same time. 

Naruto suddenly sat bold up right dislodging the two looking thoroughly pissed off his attention focused towards the front of the house. A couple of seconds later they heard a bang as the front door was slammed open and an unfriendlier voice was heard,

“How dare you talk to me like that you stupid cur. I have every right to enter this house after all I am to be your future Queen and I will be spoken to like that by a mere servant. Get out of my way I demand to see my soon to be faïence.”

There was a yelp as flesh hit against flesh and them a yelp and a thud. Naruto's eye blazed with anger as a horrible pink thing stood in the doorway looking about the room eyes going to Naruto totally ignoring the others in the room. Naruto's lip curled in dislike,

“What do you want Sakura?”

Ignoring the question her eyes fell on the brothers either side of Naruto and her eyes turned hard as a fake smile plastered it's self on to her lips,

“Sorry to disturb you gentle men I did not realise you had company Naruto. I heard from you little pet that you were finally awake so I came straight over to discuss some thing important with you in private.”

She looked at the brother expectantly eye's narrowing in a flash of dislike at their close proximity to Naruto. The brother looked at Naruto wanting to see what he would do ignoring the pink haired girl as she not so subtly tried to hint at them to leave. Naruto lent back slightly pressing his body in to the brothers arms which were now resting behind him,

“What ever you have to say to me can be said in front of them Sakura. I do not have the energy for you silly games and I am not impressed by your behaviour in front of them.”

Her eyes flashed with anger at this statement but she managed to maintain her smile. She straightened her shoulders and lowered her eye lashes trying to look demure and coy,

“But dear Naruto how am I expected to discuss such a delicate matter of marriage with strange men in the room.”

Naruto's eyes narrowed in to slits and His voice turned in to a deep purr like silk being drawn over a sharp knife that sent shivers of delicious fear down the brothers backs and made them twitch in their pants,

“Marriage you say. May I ask who is getting married?”

Sakura's eye lashes fluttered frantically as She looked lustfully at Naruto,

“Why do joke with me? Ours of course. I have already spoken to my father about this matter and the council has agreed that we two would make a perfect match. Now if you could dismiss these two gentlemen you have with you we can talk about wedding plans and the seals of binding we are going to use.”

Behind the slits Naruto's eyes turned and ominous red colour and the brothers could feel the barely restrained magic Naruto held prickling the areas where their bodies touched each other. They could not wait to feel more of Naruto pressed against their bodies his magic sensitising their skins as He made love to them and whispering in their ear promises of dark pleasure only he could bring to them.

Still speaking in that purring voice that made the air feel like it had suddenly turned warmer and yet the freezing temperature of fear that made the sweat jump out on people brows. Naruto's mouth twisted into a cruel smile,

“But Sakura I thought you would have already heard. I am already married with seals that can not be broken. But on the other hand I am not surprised the bonding has only taken place recently and only the most important people in my life know about it which of course counts you out entirely doesn't it.”

Sakura's eyes widened as her mouth fell open unattractively,

“But the council has already agreed with our union. It is not possible. You are lying to me Naruto I am going to be your future queen weather you like it or not. I will make you happy you will see not these whores sitting next to you. You WILL marry me.”

Power burst from Naruto shaping it's self around him in the shape of the most fear god on the sacred and mortal plains. Power of the nine tailed fox roared out of Naruto's mouth as he stood up to a now cowering Sakura at his feet,

“Get out of my house or I will not be responsible for my actions. No one insults my wives in my presence or out of them. If I see your face again I as the mouth piece of the king of the gods and sacred beings will banish you and strip you of all your powers and rank.”

Terror etched on Her face Sakura stumbled her way to the door and out in to the hall way. The front door opened and closed as Naruto slumped back in to his seat exhaustion creeping up on him,

“I am so sorry you had to witness that. The stupid girl has no thought in her head except that which her father has placed there. She has been after me for years neither Kyuubi or I have the slightest liking for her but I think now she finally understands that.”

Sasuke crawled on to his lap smirking outrageously as Itachi nuzzled and nibbled his neck,

“Dobe if I was not attracted to you before that show would have certainly caught my undivided attention. We are really, really turned on by you at the moment. This time I want you to take me hard and fast while Itachi thrust his hard tool down my throat do you think you can manage that?”

Naruto kissed the man on his lap slowly and leisurely while his hand reached up and tangled it's self in Itachi's hair pulling it slightly causing the others eyes to shut in pleasure,

“Give me a couple of minutes to recover and we will see what I am capable of shall we.”

Both men nodded eagerly before wrapping them selves around the blonds body as much as they could.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong like like who Sakura turns in to later in the series but some one had to stir the pot up and she was a little madam when she was younger so.....

Just as Naruto settled down enjoying the feeling of being wrapped around by two very hot men once again Kiba came in holding a scroll looking sheepish. His face was slightly swollen where Sakura had hit him before and Naruto felt a rush of renewed anger at the girl.

“Um this just arrived for you Naruto I think it is a summons from the council. They want a reply.”

Naruto sighed and opened the scroll. It was indeed a summons from the council 'politely' asking if Naruto and his associates would agree to come to the council house as soon as it was convenient for them. The two other men looked over his shoulder at the missive,

“Sooo no nooky then?”

Naruto grinned at the look of disapointment on the brothers faces,

“Tell them that We will be arriving in an hour or two. I have some very important works to finish up first. Oh and go and wake Gaara up and feed him too I think we are going to need him”

Kiba bowed with a knowing grin which turned in to a wince as his face pulled. Seeing this Itachi beckoned Kiba over and placed a hand over Kiba's cheek a spell of healing placed on the swelling. The dog summoner sighed as the pain disappeared and gave Itachi a shy smile of thanks before leaving the room. 

“Now what exactly are we going to be busy with Naruto?”

The brother's lips were hot on his skin as they slowly trailed their way down his body taking their time in mapping out his chest and well defined stomach muscles. Naruto was lying back on the sofa eyes watching their movement eyes half lidded in satisfaction and pleasure as they worshipped his body. His finger nails lazily drew them selves up and down their backs causing them to shudder slightly as he played with the top of their jeans sliding a finger down the back of them in to the natural gap where their tail bones ended.

With out moving their lips from his body they both reached down to pop the buttons on their jeans and wriggling closer allowing his hands better access to the soft plump skin that now was his to touch freely as he massaged farther down their crevices lightly circling and pressing gently on their secret treasures only reserved for only them selves to find and to sate them selves in.

Their mouth now were lapping and nibbling over the hardness in Naruto's loose pants making patches of wet darkening the fabric causing friction with in the cloth as Naruto's member jerked at the touch leaking pre cum to darken the fabric even more. Naruto lifted his hip and the bother slid his pants down exposing him to their lustful gaze as they to relieved them selves of theirs.

When they were totally naked both of them shifted up so Naruto could claim their lips for his own. Their bodies pressed against his own undulating softly against him making them all that much harder leaving shining trails of wet where they rubbed against him.

Naruto shifted and gently pulled Sasuke up on to his body so he straddled Naruto's hips face to face. Naruto reached down the back of the sofa and with drew a small bottle (put there for times like this) and handed it to Itachi while claiming Sasuke's lips for a deep kiss while pushing the youngsters lower half away from his own to allow better access for Itachi's fingers to widen and stretch Sasuke's ring.

It did not take long for Sasuke to become a moaning writhing mess as his brother did his work well quickly adding more fingers pushing them deep and rubbing that place to make Sasuke see stars and bite down on Naruto's neck stifling his cries. As the sofa was not big enough they moved to the floor Naruto behind Sasuke who was on all fours mouth open for Itachi in front. Naruto quickly slicked himself up and moved in to position as Itachi did the same minus the lube. As one they pushed in to Sasuke who tried to scream around Itachi's hardness at the hard penetration. 

Both of the dominants paused allowing the submissive to grow used to them. After a moment Sasuke gave a squeeze with his throat and lower muscles signalling His was ready. Itachi with drew almost all the way out allowing his younger brother to take a gulp of air before showing it back in as far as he could. Naruto had taken hold of Sasuke's hips and was doing the same at his end hitting Sasuke's insides just in the right spot.

Still moving the two dominants lent over the body bellow them and started to kiss passionately tongues duelling with each other as they grew closer to completion. Breaking off the kiss Naruto reached bellow and began stoking Sasuke's length matching his thrusts up to his hand. Itachi nearly lost it as Sasuke moans around him shot through his own length. 

Unable to take the pressure from both ends Sasuke came violently filling Naruto's hand and his lashing his own belly and chest with cum. Itachi pulled out sharply his own organism spraying Sasuke's hair and face covering his lips with whiteness. Naruto shuddered and thrust a couple more times before letting loose as well deep with in his lovers warm passage was causing Sasuke to cry out and rock his hips backwards shoving Naruto deeper in to himself. Spent they all collapsed on tot he floor Naruto still deep inside and Itachi's legs spread either side of them lying back on the floor Sasuke's face resting on one upper leg. All of them trying to catch their breathes as they revelled in their post orgasmic bliss.

They lay there for some time enjoying the feeling but time did not stand still never mind how much they wished it. Groaning Naruto gently pulled himself out of Sasuke kissing the back of his neck gentle and lovingly. Itachi was already sitting up and stretching his body as Sasuke rolled over on to his back. Dark bruises cover his hips where Naruto's fingers had grasped him. He touched them expecting pain for it was only the second time he had bottomed. 

Sasuke's eyes widened as the bruises disappeared under his touch his bond mark glowing slightly. The two other watched as well. Naruto grinned,

“It is good to know that they are not just pretty decorations. It looks like you have some of my healing power thanks to Kyuubi. Very nice.”

“YOUR WELCOME KIT. I REALLY LIKE THESE TWO VERY MUCH. BETTER THAN THAT THING THAT WAS IN HERE EARLIER. DON'T LET THOSE OLD BIDDIES SCARE YOU IN TO DOING ANY THING STUPID OR I WILL PERSONALLY STEP IN. THAT WILL PUT THE WIND UP THEM. ”

Naruto nodded as they headed together for a quick shower. The brother's went in first as Naruto tried to look through his and his other house mates wardrobes for some fresh clothes that would fit. Gaara was about Sasuke's size but Itachi was a problem. Eventually Naruto had to raid Iruka's closet to find something remotely fitting. Happy with his findings he joined the others in the shower in-between kissing each other and soaping each other up unfortunatly the water started to run cold so they quickly dried off and got dressed not before each others hands and mouths had extensivly maped the others bodies.

Gaara and Kiba were in the kitchen just finishing up their food. Kiba was now limping slightly thanks to Gaara who had not wanted to get out of bed so had dragged the faintly protesting dog boy in with him. Food had been set out for the rest of them and they quickly tucked in before having to head for the council house.

While walking there Naruto gave them a quick run down on the council members. Mikado was a seal master who always carried around three scrolls. He was level headed and at the moment spoke for the snake and crow spirit clans as they had no contract with any one at the moment. Koharu Utatane was a traditionalist who remember the laws that governed the clans and was the councils book keeper. Tsunade was an expert on herb and Wild magic healing law. Current leader of the slug summoners and head of her clan. Jiraiya was Naruto's teacher and god father specialising also in seals and hand movements. He was the speaker of the toad spirit clans. 

Also on the council were the eight other gods but as Naruto informed them only Gaara at the moment was in the Sacred Realms so the others were unlikely to make an appearance at such short notice. Then there was Sai, Naruto paused for a moment, Sai was the representative speaker for the lesser spirit clans. He was a progressive thinker even though he was only young was able to hold his own against the older councillors and a great artist. 

The council building was build in a traditional style. It was a large room with a raised platform at the end. On it were three low seats and small tables next to each of them. Below the platform were other seats for the councillors with tables next to them as well. The place was empty as the three entered through the main door held open by the rooms attendants for them to pass through.

Naruto made his way through the room to the platform and sat in the middle seat gesturing for the other two to sit either side of him. The attendants quickly brought them some tea which Sasuke and Naruto looked at in dislike. Naruto gesture for one of the attendants to change Sasuke's tea for coffee but kept his own pot next to him. 

At the brother's look Naruto explained,

“Kyuubi likes the taste even if I don't and it pays to keep him happy, especially at the moment he hates council meetings almost as much as I do.”

Just then the doors opened and the rest of the council members filed in to take their seats. The attendants scurried round with tea before departing. Naruto took a sip of his tea looking over the top of his cup at the people below him. After they had all take an obligatory sip of tea Koharu signalled she would like to speak,

“ It is good to see my lord back in the Sacred Realms where you belong and back at your duties. Might I ask whom the two persons sitting in a place of honour at your sides are as we have heard some interesting rumours going round that need to be addressed.”

“My thanks for your greetings Lady Koharu, these gentlemen beside me are non other than Itachi and Sasuke of the Uchiha tribe who rules over the High magic on the Mortal Plains as I do over the Sacred Plains. Due to the unrest in the unbalancing of the magic's previously recorded they have sort our assistance and I theirs in the matter.”

Koharu nodded settling back down in her seat still looking a bit unsettled. Mitokado spoke up next,

“There was a rumour that you had suddenly taken a wife with out the council's approval and rejected our recommended candidate quite forcefully. As part of the council I find this hard to believe but the information came from a very reliable source.”

Naruto nodded looking grimly at the Elder,

“You are right I have not taken one wife.”

Some of the council members sighed in relief. Tsunade and Gaara just stayed quiet knowing what was coming,

“I have taken two wives. They are bound to me and I to them by unbreakable soul seals due to the will of the Magics them selves. But disreguarding that I am appalledand shocked that you would consider Sakura a suitable candidate for my bed knowing my preferences and likes in a partner. As far as I am aware my personal life is non of the councils business reguardless of the past. I do not care one bit that Tsunade has claimed her for the next heir to the slug clan and her father is next in line to sit in your place when you retire counciller Koharu. I will not let this council run my life as you did my mother's and father's I am the host of your Lord and master I answer only to him if you have a problem with that Kyuubi will be more than happy to tell you in person.”

All the council member blanched at that threat. Non of them wanted the Lord of Chaos and Destruction to personally reprimand them as the older council members would probably not survive the encounter. Jiraiya spoke up with a perverted grin on his face,

“So where are these two beautiful ladies that you lost your heart to and turned you back on to the straight and narrow. I would truly love to get to know them as they will be supplying me with lots of grand children, yes? I am surprised you have let them out of your sight if you are willing to defy the council and tradition in to marrying them in such short notice.”

Sasuke and Itachi bit back horrified coughs at Jiraiya's mention of children before glaring at the old pervert. Naruto smiled sweetly at the old man as if butter would not melt in his mouth,

“But my dear godfather they are here sitting next to me. I can not believe you eye's are so bad that you have missed them.”

Jiraiya's eyes popped as he took in the smug look on Naruto face and the smirks on the Uchiha's countenances,

“But they are both MEN.”

“Yes and......?”

The old man slumped back down in his seat dejectedly,

“That means no grand children doesn’t it.”

“Yes.”

Naruto waited a few seconds more but all the arguments that the council had had been snuffed out at the mention of the Kyuubi making an entrance. Naruto nodded in dismissal and the others in the room slowly files out of the room talking quietly between them selves.


	14. Chapter 14

Kiba and Iruka were waiting for them when they got home both were kitted out for combat and stealth. It had been decided that they would go looking for Kakashi as soon as possible for as good as the head of security was if the rest of the world was looking for him it was only a matter of time before he was caught. Kiba already knew his scent from their previous encounter in the restaurant so that was not the problem. It was the moving around part that was. Naruto had made seals of physical transformation so their faces would not be recognised and the Uchiha brother's had briefed the pair on standard search and capture tactics of the enemy. 

There had once been many portals linking the two realms together but many of them had been destroyed either by human hands or by nature only a few remained open for the lesser spirits to come and go from with out being summoned by their contractors. Fortunately there was one close to the city which was one of the reason Naruto had taken up residence there. They left with a flicker of light as the others watched they vanishing from view.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kakashi was not happy not happy at all but he had to admit to himself he was lucky very lucky. He and his team had almost been caught once again if it had not been for one of their pursuers stumbling and crashing in to the others. On the other hand it might have been Shikamaru's trip spell that he had thrown behind him. Kakashi hated going in to the sewers but with a group this large there was no way to hide them all. Transportation spells were now being monitored and Kakashi would bet his best book (Carefully and lovingly tucked in to an inner pocket of his jacket) that they were waiting for him to use magic so they could get a lock on him. In the team there was Neji and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino as well as himself all of them powerful but against the forces against them the only option was to run. 

Kakashi had followed Obito and the spy master on Itachi's orders with the best of his ability. His ear piece spell working over time as Obito started to try and talk to Danzo unable to keep quiet with nerves as Danzo tried to shut him up with little success. The others on his team were on stand by linked up telepathically thanks to Ino who could carry multiple conversations in her head from the team. 

The targets moved farther down the street and went in to a public house. Shikamaru joined up with the one eyed men at this point. Both melted in to the shadows following their targets. Obito was easy but Danzo was head of the spy ring and more trouble than he was worth in Kakashi's opinion. The two had moved in to a private room and had locked the door. But Kakashi had an ace up his sleeve. He was not blind in the eye as people assumed His eye could pierce through any thing and he was an expert at lip reading.

There were three men in the room. The masked figure obviously had arrived before the two and was waiting for them. Kakashi hated masks it meant he could not read other people's faces. He absently mindedly repositioned the cloth over his face as he watched the two Uchiha's lips move.

“The stupid boys was not in the car crash my lord. My intelligence squad who reported it will be punished for failing. We will get rid of those brother's soon enough and you can reclaim your rightful place as head of the Uchiha clan.

Kakashi's eyes went wide. That sounded like an assassination attempt had been made and failed. Kakashi's eyes narrowed it was his job to protect the brother even with his life. Obito spoke (sweat dotting his forehead) up next,

“We have got teams out on finding of the nine tails he could not have gone far. According to the scroll's Wild magic users can not teleport on this plain. We will have him in our custody with in twelve hours.”

The masked figure nodded and said some thing. Kakashi ground his teeth in frustration both the men started grinning,

“Yes my lord there is footage with the two of them talking to the Nine Tails. I think with our influence the scandal that arises when the world finds out that the head of the Uchiha clan is on friendly terms with a terrorist. The rest of the clan would have no choice but to replace them with some one more suited for the job.”

Linked as Kakashi's team was every thing was suddenly made known to them all. There was a startled gasp for most of the team at the news. Shikamaru made as if to burst in to the room but Kakashi grabbed him pulling him back in their hiding place. The man in the mask gave him a cold shiver of fear and Kakashi had learnt to listen to his body. He looked back at the room to see the three men looking back eyes focused on the hiding spot on the other side of the wall

The masked man had seen through their concealment spell. Kakashi knew they needed to get out of there right now. He pulled Shikamaru close and activated a teleportion spell getting them out of there and to where the others were waiting. Neji was holding Hinata hand both were white faced,

“I think we are in deep trouble. Danzo has just issued a code red to all squads via telepathy. We are to be hunted down and brought in for interrogation for trafficking with terrorists. We have tried to get in touch with Itachi and Sasuke but there is no reply.”

Kakashi felt like swearing. Of course the brother's could not be found they were at Sasuke's safe house and warded against any forms of communication or tracking. On the other hand they were at least safe there for the time being. Kakashi new He was good but Danzo had the resources of the Intel units all through the country and how many others in the Uchiha organisation were in on this as well. It looked like it was time to use his own emergency measure and disappear until he could get more information. Yup Kakashi really hated sewers but it was the safest way to get to his safe house out side the town and try and get the brother's on the emergency channels that only he knew about.

Kiba drew a quick seal on the ground and added his blood to it. Five nearly transparent dogs appeared in puff of smoke. Their sniffed as Kiba shared the memory of Kakashi's scent with them before they bounded off blending in to the landscape almost invisible. They did not have to wait for long before two of the dogs came back to them reporting that they had found the scent and the other three dogs were following it. Iruka picked up their packs and started to follow Kiba and the dog's in to the forest heading out of town.

The forest was thickly covered and movement was difficult spotted with small clearings and thick bushes that had huge thorns that could tear though they skin and clothing. Kiba and Iruka had travelled about half and hour before they hit what looked like a well used pathway winding in and out of the trees. Sighing them both stopped and took a short rest before standing up again. It was better going this time as they now could follow the path. Unfortunately some others had the same idea as well.

The spirit dog suddenly vanished totally invisible as to Kiba's and Iruka's horror a patrol of three men in uniform can down the path in the opposite direction. Both parties looked at each other for a couple of seconds before the leader strutted forward,

“Identify your selves and reason for being here.”

Kiba gulped really glad for the seals Naruto had given them to change their experience were working. Iruka looked calmly at the official in front of him,  
“My student and I are doing a survey of the area. I had no idea there was a military operation in progress. As you can see from our packs we are no threat.”

The official leered nastily at Iruka,

“We will have to see about that. There is a terrorist group hiding in the area and you two might be part of it. We will have to take you for investigation. Unless you have a little some thing that could persuade us to over look you?”

The man smirked confidently. These two were easy pickings and he was always one to smell weakness and an opportunity to bully and humiliate others while a profit to himself of course. Kiba growled in his throat at the looked but Iruka placed a gentle hand in his shoulder calming him down. 

Iruka turned to face the company face on his posture and expression changing to one of the most scariest things known to man. In front of them was their worst nightmares and hopes. The team were instantly reduced mentally to when they were ten years old and in trouble. The Teacher from their worsed nightmares in front of them seemed to grow in their minds as he loomed over them reminding them of the times they had failed and were in trouble. One of the team whimpered and fell to his knees,

“I'm sorry Sensai, please don't tell my Mummy. I promise to be a good boy.”

Iruka frowned causing another to wet his pants at the stern look. The leading official looked like he was about to start crying at the look of disappointment Iruka was giving him. It reminded him of his first crush. His teacher had been kind to him when no one else was and he had worshipped him. When he had been caught stealing from the other children the teacher had given him exactly the same look as Iruka was giving him now. It almost broke his heart.

Iruka stepped forward and they cringed back in fear. But Iruka's look had softened and they let out a small whimper of relief and the gentle look that had come in to their teachers eyes,

“We are sorry Sensai please forgive us.”

Iruka nodded once giving them all a small pat on the shoulder and handing them all a lollipop,

“Don't let it happen again or there will be consequences alright now be on your ways and behave. If I hear of any more trouble I will be very up set. Do you understand?”

All of them nodded and gingerly skirted Iruka and Kiba bowing to their new Sensai before scooting off down the path holding tight to their lollipops vowing silently to be better people from that day forth. Kiba looked at his companion mouth open in shock Iruka blushed slightly and smiled,

“Close you mouth Kiba. I had to teach gods remember so I had to pick up a few teaching tricks. Naruto after all is not the brightest academically and his attention span is quiet short even with an old god inside him.”

Kiba shook off his shock and opened the wrapping of the lollipop Iruka had handed to him. He started sucking on it as his dog reappeared and lead them off the path back in to the forest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay people I am slowing down. What comes next is getting cloudy. But you know what they say 'kudos make the pen(or in my case the computer)go faster. I would like to finish this story but I need encouragement. Kudos are good, comments are even better. Please HELP even a book mark or two would give me a boost

The dog leaded them some way off the path and in to a small clearing both of them gazed about. In the middle of the clearing was some ancient stones laid in a table formation climbing creepers hanging off it in drapes of green and yellow. The grass at their feet was undisturbed except by tracks Iruka assumed were made by the wild life abundant in the forest. No signs recent human occupation were evident there. The spirit dog sniffed around for a while before moving to Kiba,

“The trail ends here. The others dogs have check the area thoroughly and there is no sign of any one. There are also other humans with him but their scent ends here as well.”

Iruka frowned deep in thought. Kiba's spirit dogs had never failed before and from the Uchiha's Intel Kakashi would not have been able to spoil the trail from their pre naturally sensitive noses or their intelligence. If he were Kakashi then where would he be? Iruka smiled slightly and pointed down,

“Underground Kiba. See if your dogs can find out exactly where the trail finishes and let us see what we can find.”

Kakashi was still not happy. Well he was happier than last time he though up that phrase. At least they were safe at the moment but for how much longer he was not sure. He had stocked up on supplies for about a month give or take but there were several more mouths to feed than he had thought. He knew if any of them used any kind of magic now they would be locked on to and found. The Uchiha's were still out of contact after a week but Kakashi had a portable long distance public listening device (radio) which the news reports had made their defection and the Uchiha's treasonous acts public so if they were caught it would have been all over the news (he hoped). 

Though this Kakashi and his team knew of Sasuke's safe houses condition as it had been reported as severally damaged but no one was apparently home at the time as it was supposedly empty and the owners of the property had yet to be found. 

Through his eye Kakashi had kept an eye on the area around them in case the enemy had found a way of finding them. The forest he knew was being searched but so far no one had come close to the underground bunker that they now hid in. He sighed remembering a certain blissful vision. The brown pulled back hair and those brown eyes haunted him in the little times he had to nap. He really wished he could have gotten to know how that scar had crossed the other man's face. He sighed and reached in to his inner pocket and brought out his other beautiful item and opened it up to the book marked page.

…............................................................................................................................................................

“MARRIAGE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MARRIAGE?”

Tsunade and Gaara covered their ears and the Uchiha's winced at the shout that echoed through the house. 

“The council has talked about this thoroughly and it has been desired that you will have to make it formal. Look we know about you all having the bond seals but a formal marriage is the best way to show that you are not just trying to pull another prank. We also need to do this as soon as possible for the Haruno family is claiming that if you can marry two brides another one should not matter and are pushing Sakura as a candidate again even if I have tried to push the idea away as head of the slug clan but Sakura's father has a lot of influence in other places. They also claim that if you are marrying two people a third should be no problem either as long a Sakura had the senior position as She was choisen before the Uchiha's and has a prior claim.”

Naruto closed his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose feeling a head ache coming on. Four arms wrapped around him from either side holding him close as his loves held him possessively close to them. They were not going to share their possessions with any one Naruto was theirs and no one else’s. They reluctantly permitted Gaara so close because nothing would happen between them but every one else was off limits. Both of them glared at Tsunade silently telling her to fix it or else some thing really bad would happen. 

“Do you not want to get married to my little brother and me? We want to get married to you and only you.”

Naruto shivered as Itachi breathed in his ear sending warm shivers down his back. Sasuke lent in close and started nibbling his ear and neck putting the blonds mind temporally on hold. The only thing he could do was nod his want for the two brothers as their hands started to gently caress his body. 

“Good answer our lover. Tsunade can you start the preparations for the ceremony if you have any questions ask Sasuke or my self. I have a feeling some one is going to be out of it for quiet a while. Oh and before I forget no pink is to be included in any thing. Naruto is ours and ours alone and we have no intention of sharing him with any one else or there will be trouble. Please remind the council just how powerful we are as well and this disrespect to the guardians of the High magic which they have no say in at all will not go unnoticed if they carry on trying to manipulate us or our husband.”

Tsunade nodded wishing she had remembered to bring a little pick me up to cope with it all. Sakura was not a bad person but she had ideas above her station which Tsunade had hoped she would grow out of in time. Her father and mother had not helped either always pushing the poor girl in to doing what they wanted and not what was best for the girl. This idea that being wed to Naruto had been pushed upon her since birth and Sakura had been brain washed in to thinking that she was the only one for him. 

If Naruto was not available than maybe Gaara would be a good candidate for the girls affections. She looked at the red head who sat opposite her in one of the arm chairs and quickly closed her mind off to that thought. If Gaara had even the slightest idea of what she was thinking. She would be dead as well as Sakura that was for sure.

They all sat in silence for a while the two brothers still wrapped around Naruto who was now sitting back down on the sofa being quietly molested. Gaara was staring off in to space thinking his own thoughts or communicating with the god in side him Tsunade was not sure. Then She remembered one of the things she had meant to tell the others. Her lips turned upwards in a small smirk Naruto would really hate the next part,

“Oh yes one other thing before I need to go. There if a small gathering tonight to welcome you back to the sacred realms as well as an introduction of your brides. The Crow clan has offered to host it as it seems to be the most neutral clan at the moment. It starts at eight I have ordered some clothes for all of you I hope that they will fit.”

With that She stood up hearing Naruto's muffled curses about damned politics and stupid ceremonies. Tsunade knew the main reason Naruto had gone to the Mortal realm was to get as far away as he could from all the things his title meant. Her grin grew, there was no where to hide now he had hooked up with the Uchiha's being in positions of power and in the spot light as they were in the other realm. The brothers could handle that aspect now and Naruto might even learn to like it but she doubted it. She was suddenly glad that the Kyuubi had not chosen her, but on the other hand there were certain perks to being Hokage, the two brothers were not bad looking, not bad at all. She made her fair wells and walked out of the house.

 

…............................................................................................................................................................

The last masked person slipped in to the poorly lit chamber joining the circle of others in the room,

“Our plans of destabilising the magic’s and taking them for our own has failed. Thanks to some unknown power throwing them back in to balance. Taking the power of the nine tailed fox is now not enough we need all the gods.”

“That is a shame. We have located most of them but our informant says the One Tail and the Nine Tail are now in the Sacred Realms with a couple of the others. It seems that the Nine Tail has taken the Uchiha brother for his brides.”

“That could be a problem. But for now it works in our favour with the rest of the Uchiha clan working for us when they come back we will have them in our grasp and they could be used a leverage.”

“The brothers are powerful and with the gods on their side it could be a problem could it not?”

“Our Master says he will have no problem disposing of those pests. Remember our Master is the founder of the Uchiha clan and the most powerful being in the world.”

“Meet here again next week at the same time. Oh and I am sick and tired of having digestive biscuits for the refreshments. Can some one bring some chocolate ones next time and some more coffee. Some one here has drunk the last of it.”

They all slowly departed with out any more words being spoken slipping away undetected in to the darkness, plans forming in their heads and plots swirling about them.


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke was still nuzzling Naruto's neck as Tsunade left causing pleasurable shivers down the blonds spine and causing a subtle warmth to grow in his lower regions just above where Itachi's hand were massaging his upper leg. Gaara blinked at the trio slowly before muttering some thing about getting suitable clothes for them all for the party and leaving the room.

Naruto tilted his head back allowing the brothers full access to his sensitive collar bones and neck column while his hands played gently in their hair. Naruto loved the feel of their black locks. If he had to choose he guessed that he like Itachi's hair just a little more then Sasuke's. It felt as if his hands were wrapped in the finest of silk and it clung to his hands lightly as if it also loved to be touched. It was not true black as it caught the light it gave of subtle hints of deep purple like a crows wing. Naruto caught a lock of it and brought it to his mouth in a gentle kiss marvelling at the texture against his lips.

Sasuke's hair on the other hand was courser but only slightly. Naruto's hand tingled slightly at the texture as if miniature bolts of electricity flowed through the ravens hair sensitising the palm of his hands making the warmth below intensify. Both men's tongues worked their magic on Naruto's body causing both him and the Kyuubi to purr happily at the feelings working their way around his body.

A cough from the doorway stopped their activities. Naruto glared at Gaara who gave an unemotional smirk with out moving a muscle on his face. 

“The party is in a few hours and you three need to shower and get dressed up for it. I have calculated that if you three shower together it will put us right on schedule ever if you take slightly longer than usual in there.” 

A devilish look came over the brother's faces as they rose from their seats pulling Naruto with them. From previous experience play time in the shower was always fun and now they had a Naruto to molest with to their hearts content.

Naruto yelped as his clothes quickly disappeared under the ministrations of his brides as their clothes quickly disappeared soon after. The air in the bath room was hot and moist as Gaara has set the bathing pool too hot so they could relax after they were clean. Sasuke grabbed Naruto pulling him close pressing his body close and greedily pulled the others head down in to a passionate kiss sucking hard on his lips and tongue. Itachi came up from behind and pulled Naruto hard against his body thrusting slightly with his hips against the bottom of Naruto's spine his hands reaching round to fondle the soft pouch hanging between his legs. 

Sasuke gently began to grind as well causing their erections to slide against one another beginning to glide smoothly against each other as pre cum moistened their skin. Wanting a taste of his husbands lips Itachi nipped and suckled on Naruto's ear making him squirm before turning his head in answer to the silent request. A knock on the door broke them apart once again,

“Are you in the shower yet? If not you will be late.”

Naruto snarled but the three complied turning on the shower and entering the enclosed space. If they thought Naruto was stunning before seeing him wet almost made the two brothers loose their minds the tanned skin shone as water cascaded down his beautiful body in rivulets. Sasuke sank to his knees and shoved the engorged organ as far as he could down his throat craving the musky taste of his one true love in his mouth. Itachi grasped the liquid soap and poured it on his body pressing his front to Naruto's back and rubbing his now slick body up and down and rutting his own hardness against the satin of Naruto's skin slowly. 

Loving the attention he was getting Naruto manage to get some soap in to Sasuke's hair as he bobbed his head up and down making little Naruto even harder. Naruto roughly moved his hands through the raven locks working in the soap and burying him self deep in to that hot moist cavern moaning gently. Feeling close he pulled back and twisted Itachi in to position where Sasuke wasted no time in applying the same treatment for his older brother. 

Itachi pulled Naruto in to a hard kiss grasping Naruto's man hood in his soaped hands jerking roughly as his little brothers mouth brought him to completion covering Sasuke's face and chin in hot liquid. Naruto followed soon after aiming for the same place Itachi had adding to the mixture. Smiling lasciviously Sasuke remained there several seconds so the other two could admire their handwork before standing up his man hood throbbing and purple tipped with arousal. 

With out a word the two dropped to their knees to return the favour nibbling and sucking at his hard length and soft pouch with gentle teeth and soft lips. Already aroused to the maximum Sasuke's cry of release echoed about the bath room covering Itachi's cheek and Naruto's mouth with his own liquid. Naruto licked gently at the remains hanging off Sasuke's penis and then kissed Itachi savouring the taste,

The same thought passed through their heads at the same time. 'We are perfect together.'

Soaping each other off quickly not with out a bit of extra play they relaxed in the bathing pool letting their post sex high wear off in the hot water. As not to initiate round two it was decided they would dry them selves off quickly and with only a few lingering kisses and gropes emerged from the bathroom clean and smelling nice from the perfume Gaara had added to the water.

The clothes Tsunade had ordered had come in the form of a small twittery nearly bald man in a pin stripped suit who looked out of small glasses. Around his neck was a measuring tape and he seemed to mumble to him self as he surveyed his clients. His assistant stood behind him with a gap toothed grin on his face and blond hair. 

“Mr Humphrey's I think the clothes from scroll thirty two for the younger brother and bring scroll nineteen and seventy two in for the elder.”

“Coming right up Mr Granger.”

The three clients watched the other move towards the doorway in awe and slight horror. They knew they them selves fell in to the same bracket as the assistant but still.....that walk it was defiantly some thing.

Mr Humphrey's soon returned with the requested scrolls and placed them on the bed. He turned to his superior who was sitting down in a chair waiting his return,

“Mr Granger I have the scrolls you ordered.”

“Snore.....”

“Oh bother not again, Mr Granger wakey, wakey.”

“Snort, zzzzzzzzzzzz.... make it a size seven in blue.....zzzzzzzzzz.”

“MR GRANGER ARE YOU FREE.”

“Wha.. I'm free, oh drat.”

“The scrolls Mr Granger.”

The two brothers looked bored at the comedy show going on so tragically before them while Naruto had to bury his head in to Itachi's shoulder to stop the howls of laughter from erupting violently from his chest. Finally after a few false starts the two brothers were fully clothed and for all the strangeness of the clothes masters the clothes were a perfect fit in style and size. The emblems of the nine tailed fox and the Uchiha clan were tastefully added to the decorations in short order as per the trio's order.  
(author's note. I could spend hours describing their clothes but I can not be bothered. Just to say they look very hot and Naruto was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself.)

Naruto was next but as it was a party in his honour as Hokage and Host to a King he had long since been issue with formal clothing and the few minor adjustments and tweaks to it only took a few moments as well as adding the Uchiha fan to it as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Iruka looked around frustrated he knew that his target were some where close and under ground but pin pointing the entrance was almost impossible. Kiba and he had scowered the entire clearing with the help of the dogs but nothing. Iruka returned to the stone formation and lent against one of the boulders. The boulder moved slightly against Iruka's weight,

“Kiba I think I have found it. This rock just moved.”

Both of them studied the said rock and pushed against it experimentally it moved again revealing a dark hole beneath it steps lead down in to the gloom.

….....................................................................................................................................

In the shelter Kakashi and his team froze as an alarm started ringing above their heads. Some one had found one of the entranceway to their hide out and had managed to open it.

“ Kakashi I thought you were supposed to be keeping a eye out for intruders. How the hell did you miss someone right above us.”

Kakashi paled at the looks his team were giving him. He was supposed to protect them and had failed in a moment of weakness namely a really good scene in his book which had lead him to spend a good half hour in the small bath room.

Kakashi thought quickly even if some one managed to find the entrance the traps leading down to the main hide away would slow them down. His eye pierced the walls viewing the threat. There seemed only two of them with what looked like several animal signatures making their way down the beginning of the stairs. He hesitated thinking. 

' If this was the enemy come to capture them then this was a joke. The two were defiantly not soldiers and had no weapons or magical talisman as far as he could make out.'

Hope flickered in his breast as a thought crossed his mind,

“I don't think they are trouble. Shikamaru I need you to shadow walk and find out who they are. The rest of you pack what we need and prepare for evacuation if things turn nasty. You have two minutes before they hit the first trap.”

They nodded and immediately went about their tasks.

…....................................................................................................................................

“ Um Iruka Sensai, I don't suppose you know any thing about traps do you? Especially if one is hanging up side down by ones feet over a pit of spikes.”

Iruka swivelled round to face his companion,

“I was the teacher of one of the greatest pranksters on the spirit plain of course I know about traps. I got us through the barrage of arrows didn’t I and the rolling spiked log as well as the fire spurting out of the walls.”

“So how do you suggest we get out of this one with out horribly killing our selves on the spikes below us?”

“Be quiet a minute I am trying to remember how I got out of the last one........ah I remember now.”

“Yes”

“I didn’t Gaara had to come and get me out of it. I was hanging there for hours.”

“We are going to die here!!! I just knew it. Sensai I don't want to die like this. I wanted to grow old with Gaara and have many children and grand children. Life is so unfair.”

“Kiba you do realise that you are a man as is Gaara?”

“Yes?”

“So you do realise that you can not have children.”

“Oh, yer right, sorry got a bit carried away.” 

 

“That is alright.”

….....................................................................................................................................

Shikamaru listened to them as they gently swung trying hard not to make his presence known while fighting back laughter at the two. He returned to Kakashi and made his report.

Kakashi slumped in relief as Shika mentioned the name of his latest crush. The others unsure still were still packing up the base. A smirk appeared across the masked face as Shika told him exactly which trap had finally caught them,

“Al right crisis over. These people are our allies carry on packing while I go and greet our guests.”


	18. Chapter 18

It took only a few minutes to get Iruka and Kiba down and in to the main area of the safe house. It would have been quicker if Kakashi had not tried to 'help' Iruka down while trying to seduce him at the same time. The rest of his team did not bother to rise an eyebrow when Kakashi returned with a black eye and a slight limp where Iruka had kicked him when his hands had gotten a little to intermittent with Iruka's back side even after the black eye.

The back stories were quickly told and the crisis was explained. Both parties were not happy. Kakashi's party were gob smacked at the bond made between their two bosses and Naruto. Ino seethed quietly at the news that Sasuke was now off the market but soon perked up as her yaoi fan girl kicked in and the forbidden love factor of two really, really hot brothers making bad solved all her resentment. 

Kakashi's eye had picked up three patrols in the area not to close but such a large group travelling together would soon be caught. Kakashi's arm slipped around Iruka's waist as they made plans. Iruka deep in thought did not register it until it slipped a little lower and gave a squeeze. Iruka squeaked and elbowed the offender in the chest causing the other to disengage and wheeze for breath.

Ok the plan. Kiba's dog's would locate the exact position of the patrol's and try to draw them off. The group would travel at top speed to the portal if they were likely to be spotted Shikamaru could shroud them in shadows. As it was such a large group he could only do this for a short time. One patrol was well with in their capabilities to take down the problem that would alert the others. Ino and Neji were busy writing spells to help keep them undetected. Iruka suggested wild magic but was vetoed as they were unsure of the effects of mingling the two magic's and if it came to the worst it would be their wild card.

….....................................................................................................................................

Naruto pouted at the two brother's who's out fits left little to the imagination but covered enough to make any one who saw them want more. Even though he had them naked a couple of hours before and now knew their bodies as well as he did his own he still wanted more. This is why he hated coming here to the sacred realm it had been less than a day since he had woken up and he still felt drained and in no mood to play the role of Hokage. 

True it had once been his dream to have that position but faced with the reality of it he now wished with all his might that some one else could have it. You see the role of Hokage was more like Prime Minister to the gods when they were to busy to rule but the council decided to combine the two roles as speaker and host to the King of the gods for they thought due to his young age he would be easily manipulated much like his father and host of a mother. Naruto was still unsure how they died and Kyuubi had not told him either as he had been asleep at the time but he had his theories and most of them centred around the elder council members.  
The crow residence was on the other side of the compound which housed the Temple and other residences of the head houses of the spirit tribes so transport had been provided in the form of a carriage that moved by sealed horses. Naruto grumbled as the brothers sat opposite him careful not to crease their out fit or smudge their subtly applied make up. 

Gaara had gone earlier to join the gathering and head off any thing that would annoy the newly bonded trio i.e. stubborn council members etc.

“ Dobe stop staring at us like that. I know we are hot but contain your self until we get home.”

Naruto scowled and stuck his tongue out at the younger brother,

“ Don't tell me what I can and can't do Teme. I am the husband you know.”

Sasuke shrugged,

“So it is common knowledge that the wife has the most power in the relationship. Is that not right Itachi?”

The other smirked and nodded in agreement,

“True little brother but the husband needs some illusion of control I believe it makes them more open to manipulation. I have told you before subtlety is key to a happy husband.”

Naruto curled up on the bench with his face in his hands wondering what exactly he had let him self in for and Kyuubi bust a gut laughing at Naruto's new place in the world. At least he told him self he was always top when it came to sex and that was some thing. The brother smirked at the defeated look on their husbands face but decided not to tease him any more or he looked like he might start crying,

The carriage stopped out side the crow compound and they were helped out of the carriage but some of the crow clan attendants and made their way to the main house where the reception was being held. Both brothers relenting slightly slipped an arm around their beloved and kissed him gently on the cheeks and murmuring I love you's in his ear which brought a smile back to his face before the main doors were opened allowing them inside. 

Very few non wild magic users had ever seen a full gathering of the spirit tribes. As the trio stepped through the door they realise just how many non humans there were. There were huge animal and half human shapes dotted around the room in all shapes and sizes. The room appeared to be larger on the inside than the out side as Itachi spotted huge toads the size of houses and other animals dotted about the room. Half human, half animal shapes also added to the throng some in full human form others supporting tails and ears their eyes reminiscent to the spirit animals or beings they actually were.

Itachi and Sasuke had grown semi immune to the spirits living in the snake and crow compounds but this was on a totally different level of strange and bizarre. If they had not been Uchiha they would have gawked at the different beings instead they just ignored it. They had not been chosen to be the wives of the King of this gathering just to let him down. Either side of Naruto they glided to the raised platform at the other end of the room. Gaara was already there sitting to one side but rose and gave a short bow as they moved to take their seats. The rest of the gathering also bowed or their version of it.

Naruto stood and opened his mouth to speak before he could open his mouth five people moved in front of him his eyes narrowed as he took in the people who stood before him. Mikado glanced at the King with a smirk while Koharu faced the crowd together with to Naruto's horror Sakura and her mother and father either side of the elder.


	19. Chapter 19

Mikado spoke first,

“ On behalf of the King the council would like to thank you all for coming today to witness the auspicious event of the announcement of his future bond partners and wife. It has long been the tradition that the council helps the Hokage and the host of our king to select said partner so it is with great joy and after long debate with the others on the council that we introduce Sakura Haruno as his first wife and Itachi and Sasuke as his concubines.

The whole hall was silent at this speech in fact it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The council and the Haruno family gazed smugly at the crowd daring any one to go against them ignoring what was behind them. Their smiles dropped as the beings closest to the platform started to shrink away in fear. The lights seemed to flicker at the aura of malevolent power issuing from behind them.

They turned to see what the source of the power came from. They all turned white at the sight before them. Sakura gave a quiet moan of pure terror and collapsed on the ground shaking. Her mother was almost as bad and clutched at her husbands arm who tried to shake her off but her grip was to tight.

It has been over a thousand years since the true might of a god had been felt with in those walls and here now stood the embodiment of the King of the gods personified with in a trinity. Near gods themselves the Uchiha brothers stood on either side of Naruto. All three seemed to have grown to the size of giants their bond markers glowing with power. 

Itachi stood on the left his face a picture of arrogance and distaste for the lowly mortals beneath him. His eyes had turned a mixture of black and red burning with suppressed flames. A phantom tail and ears of pure black fire adorned him. The same black fire enveloped his body it was the eternal flame of Chaos that never went out. Only those who had claimed the eighth tail of the Kyuubi could wield those flames.

Sasuke also stood a look of hate and cruelty twisted his features. He too supported a tail and ears of the ninth and final tail. Lightening traced up and down his body making his eyes glow the same colour as his brothers. This was the flames of retribution and could destroy even a god if they were hit by a bolt. No one had yet to hold this tail and it force of destructibility had never been tested before.

Not only that powerful high magic spells wrote and rewrote themselves in the flames caressing their bodies the two magic’s working together in terrifying unity either one of the brothers could have with a thought levelled the entire realm to dust and ashes. But they were not the most terrifying thing there.

Naruto stood between them taller and more powerful than even they were channelling the full force of the seven remaining tails. Pure red and black Chaos oozed out of his body like a mist his eyes were a solid red, tails lashing out behind him obliterating the chairs they had once sat on to non existence. The image of the Kyuubi encircling him in hell flames. Not only that he had taken on the appearance of the Toad Sage doubling his power out put which could be felt even in the farthest reaches of the sacred realm. Pure anger and fury directed at the elders held them like a mouse before a snake,

A soft purring voice issued out of the image of the fox almost gentle but with the after tones of pure malice silently echoing about the room,

“ You were warned not to meddle in this bonding and still you tried to manipulate me and my host in your greedy and power filled plots. You have forgotten your place in my court. You do not rule here I do. You do not tell me, I tell you, and for this act of treason I have been forced from the safety of my host whom you are supposed to do every thing to protect and keep happy and made to use my powers which is even not if it was not for the seals on my three hosts bring about the end of the world.”

Eight eyes turned on the husband and wife of the Haruno family (Sakura was still on the floor and did not respond even to her fathers kicks to get up) before them,

“You pitiful beings hoping to set your selves up as gods yourselves. How dare you even think that your stupid plans had even a chance at success. I am the god of Chaos bound only to those I wish. For that arrogance I will grant you eternal life for you all.”

Naruto's hand beckoned them forward towards them a cruel look on his face. They moved forward as if reluctant to come but forced like puppets He touched them gently on each of their foreheads. The fox spoke to them again,

“ As promised eternal life as statues of stone. As your hearts are stone so shall be your bodies. You will be able to think, hear and see but you shall never move or speak again. Oh and as a special gift to you as an instigator of this plan I will grant you the ability to never sleep.”

Neither spoke or moved their skin already hardened and their mouths opened in silent screams only their eyes wide in horror reflecting their emotions.

While the god was dealing with the others the two elders managed to shake off their fear frozen state. Stumbling slightly they tried to draw seals of cloaking around them to aid their escape. Their years of careful planning and manipulation come to nothing except certain death if they stayed. They had been promised ultimate power and protection by their sponsors but now they saw the lies for what they were. They had hungry fools and they had to escape now before it was to late. 

They had not taken two steps before their protection was ripped away from them by another angry god. Shukaku/ Gaara blocked their path to freedom pinning them still with shackles of sand and leaching their magic out of them so they were stripped bare and helpless. The trio turned to face them pinning them once more with their eyes. They stared back each of them gazing in to the eyes of the two brothers. Their screams slowly dying away as their minds broke under the brothers gazes. Mikado's mind totally wiped leaving only an empty living shell collapsed on the floor never to think again. Koharu's mind was broken and twisted driving her mental age down to that of a small child. 

Revenge and discipline complete Kyuubi slowly with drew back in to the trio as Naruto and his wives release the power back into them selves gently as they could as not to get the backlash of the potent forces they had conjured and put them selves in danger. Finally they looked their normal selves and a shaken Gaara grab some seats for them to collapse on to.

Silence still reigned in the hall the occupants still in fear of what had just happened. Naruto glanced at the brothers rubbing the back of his neck apologetically,

“ Whoops I think we might have over done it a bit that could have been nasty.”

“Dobe, they got what they deserved, I have never been so insulted in my life concubines indeed. How dare they. I never like any of them any way so good ridence to them all. By the way I like how that fox thought even I could not have come up with that statue idea.”

He emphasised his point by kicking the closest one making it rock slightly.

“Careful little brother, you don't want to kill them quiet yet by shattering them. Speaking of which my dearest husband. What are we going to do with that pink thing now?”

Naruto looked at the passed out mess on the floor below him and thought for a minute,

“Well Tsunade has a soft spot for her. I guess if we do any thing more it would be bad. Umm I guess we will leave her alone for now in Tsunade's care until she has recovered and then we will see what will happen.”

The brothers nodded at this. Their husband did have a brain when he chose to use it after all. Suprises are some times ment to happen.


	20. Chapter 20

The hall emptied quickly as the celebrations seemed to be at an end and the stench of fear now permeated the building. The elder spirits were the last to leave bowing low to their King and Queens memories surfacing from the time when The Kyuubi had once been free and active ruling supreme over all others. Being trapped in a host had calmed the fox down but his rule had been one of cruelty and blood shed and if ever released the world would defiantly be shattered by the power the fox had.

The fox had shattered the world once before splitting the magic in to it's two components as it was to this day. Magic had once been for the spirit's only but one day a man had appeared to the King of the gods and made many sacrifices some of which were so horrific that no one could bear to watch. The Kyuubi had been pleased with this mortal and in his own sick and twisted way had fallen in lust with the mortal granting him many favours and powers. 

The mortal had manipulated the god with prayers and obedience getting him to tell him many secrets that only the gods should have known. The other gods were too terrified to stand up to the Kyuubi except for Shukaku who saw through the man to his greed for power and madness. 

Shukaku had confronted The Kyuubi but not before the mortal had been granted the ultimate favour, a brand of potent magic that could rival the gods. Thus the magic of the world had been split and the mortal realm now warped could no longer support the magic of the gods and they fled from the ruins of their kings mistake in to hosts who would keep them safe.

Madara gave the gift of magic to his family and they quickly came too power ruling over the mortal realm with terrible efficiency until they became supreme. By the time the gods had recovered some of their former powers, Madara had disappeared and the damage was irreversible so for the last thousand years the magic’s had been balanced and peace had returned until now.

…................................................................................................................................................

The shadowy figures once again stood in a circle,

“It seems that our informers jumped the hedge a little to early and have suffered the consequences of their actions. We need to recruit some more allies quickly and find out what happened there. Our leader claims he felt the Nine tailed fox regain his full power if only for a short time so we need to speed up our time table and start collecting the other gods powers.”

“Agreed whom shall we take first as it will not be an easy task even with the powers our master has given us.”

“ The Goddess of the Hunt, Nibi no Nekomata is the most vulnerable at this time. I have been tracking her and her host Fu on the plains of Suna in the rocky part of the desert. They are alone having been in the middle of a hunt for a desert scorpion which is said to grow at least the size of a house.”

“Ok, Teams One and Two take point and bring that goddess to the shrine. The rest of you keep on tracking the other gods until you can bring them in as quickly as possible. Be careful no one escapes or they will go back in to hiding and we will never find them.”

“Hay who put you in charge. I am the oldest I should be the one who tells people what to do.”

“Oh shut up and get moving or we will leave you behind.”

“Humph. There is still no chocolate buscuits.”

“SHUT UP!!!!”

…..........................................................................................................................................................................................................


	21. Chapter 21

Iruka was getting really pissed off. They were in the middle of a very important mission and it would likely end up messy if any of their concentration lapsed but he could feel the eye's of a certain pervert boring in to the back of his head or rather his lower back as they moved around a patch of particularly dense forest patch.

The dogs had reported a patrol about a quarter of a mile away from them heading in their direction with another following behind at about the same distance. They were trying to get deeper in to the forest and hide in the under growth to avoid detection but so far there were no openings in the thick foliage for them to get in too. 

Iruka hissed as he felt the other's eyes roam over his back side again. He turned and glared at the silver haired pervert who looked back innocently but Iruka was not fooled for one second. A teacher had to have eye's in the back of his head and a very strong sixth sense because Naruto loved to either sneak up behind him and scare the living day lights out of him or try to sneak out of his lessons when he had his back turned. 

Neji made a gesture at a crawl space between two trees as if an animal track passed in to it. Perfect. Iruka calculated they had about three minutes to hide and they all quickly manoeuvred in to the small tunnel just in time. The patrol passed them about a hundred meters away seeming to scan the area with sharp eyes and magic sensors. Thankfully one of the spells the team had made concealed them from the spell and they were passed by un-found. 

Iruka had to muffled a squeak as a large hand drifted down his back and he hissed through his teeth unable to make any movement as the patrol was so close. He would kill that pervert just as soon as they were safe he promised him self.

Kakashi smirked silently to him self under his mask. He could not wait to see what other expressions the object of his attentions would produce next. He was so cute when he glared and Kakashi could hardly wait to ravage the brunet when they were safe.

It was getting dark by the time they neared the portal and then it became tricky. As it was close to the city it was more difficult to hide and the patrols were more numerous than before. Shikamaru had to cloak them several times with his shadow spell which drained him horribly so he was unable to barely walk let alone run. Kakashi was obliged to piggy back him and that slowed them down even farther.

This side of the portal entrance was hidden in a small group of circular trees each of them representing a different power, seals buried deep with in their trunk dormant till awakened.

The group stood in the middle of the ring unsure of what to do. Iruka and Kiba quickly bit their thumbs causing their blood to flow and moved over to certain trees  
wiping their blood over them to activate the transportation seals that would allow them to access the spirit plain. The seals glowed and magic raced around the circle activating the rest of the seals forming a gate way between the Elder and Birch trees. The two men shoved the rest of them as quickly as possible towards the gate as it would not last long and in to the other realm.

….....................................................................................................................................

Naruto groaned from His seat in the carriage. He had just recovered from the previous over load of power and now he was nearly drained again. Sasuke was stubbornly trying to keep his eyes open and Itachi giving up some control was lying on Sasuke's lap trying to get rid of the massive head ache that had formed in the back of his skull.

Having felt the power of a true god flow through him was addictive but Itachi decided that the after effects nearly over weight the plus side. He really hoped that Naruto had some pain killers at his house or at least Tsunade would drop by as his magic was now at a low ebb and he did not want to use any more for that would make him feel worse.

The carriage finally stopped and they stumbled out and in to the house where Gaara was waiting for them. Sasuke with out a word staggered in to the large bed room and had just enough energy to pull his clothes off and fall in to bed before he was unconscious. Itachi too staggered in to the bed room his head still pounding feeling dizzy and sick. Gaara silently handed him the required medication and he gulped it down with the help of some water Gaara had also brought before following his brother in to the large bed. 

Naruto more used to handling the after effects of a power surge took to the bathroom and also took the pain killers offered before jumping in the shower to wash quickly before joining his spouses in the bed curling around the protectively as they slept.

 

Itachi was the first to awaken slowly his senses returned to him as his mind rose from his slumber. He tried to shift slightly as he was on his side but his body seemed restrained some how. He cracked open an eye lid and was greeted by the top of his little brothers head. Some time during their sleep Sasuke had curled up close to him and was snuggling in to his chest one of his legs in between Itachi's opening his thighs, their lower bodies pressed together with an arm keeping their chests apart the other holding Itachi loosely around the waist. Itachi could feel his younger brother breath on one of his exposed nipples.

Itachi's arms were lightly wrapped around his younger bother as if to hold him close. Behind him he could feel another body pressed close to his spooning him a tanned arm draped over the top of them both and a warm breath on the back of his neck and something deliciously hard pressed lightly against his rear half buried in his mound. 

This is what has probably woken him as it was twitching slightly rubbing the out side of his sensitive hole. He could feel the slight stickiness of pre cum being traced along his crevice and wetting the entrance to his insides. Itachi felt him self become hard and his own hardness thrust against his brothers smooth hip bone and groin area.

Even asleep Naruto's body seemed to have it own needs as it clung tighter to the willing body slowly breaching Itachi's outer defences and sinking in to his warm moist heat. Naruto's sleeping groan of satisfaction mingled with Itachi's not so sleepy one. 

This was pure torture for the eldest Uchiha. Naruto length was now buried deep with in him twitching on his prostate sending shivers of pleasure every time it moved inside him. But not giving him the stimulus he craved as he too was now unable to move either with the two bodies press so close to his own. His brothers warm breath on his now over sensitive nipple was not help either. He had to bite his lip to stop him self from whimpering with the sensations being applied to his body.

Sasuke was the next to wake felling the tension of his brothers body against his own. He could feel the tension of his brothers arms trying not to squeeze him and the warm involuntary movement of his brothers lower region as it spasmed liquid out of its tip on to his skin. 

Itachi's nipple was hard and so conveniently close to his mouth that Sasuke could not resist it's call and by the jerk of Itachi's body as Sasuke latched on to it and the strangled yelp released by the elder it was very sensitive indeed. Sasuke's hips slowly ground against Itachi's, both now hard as he continued to suckle relishing the soft moans and cries his brother was making. Absent-mindedly Sasuke wondered what had brought his brother in to this state of arousal but at the moment he was having to much fun.

Over Itachi's shoulder he could see his husbands tanned body press right up close to his brother which gave him a clue as to what had stimulated his brothers body so much,

“Is he in you brother dearest? Has he filled you up while he was asleep? Has he cum in you yet?”

His brothers eyes were wild with lust and the moan he let out at his brothers words were obviously a negative. Sasuke's hand travelled to the underneath of Itachi's body to where his soft orbs were now tight against his body and carried on farther to where Naruto's body joined Itachi's. His fingers pressed lightly on the ring of the now stretched entrance.

“Mmm, he really is deep in side you big brother. How long has he been in there?”

Itachi lifted his leg unable to talk with out moaning his pleasure so Sasuke's fingers could play more freely in the area his hands now free instinctively reached downwards to relieve the pressure in his balls but Sasuke had other plans. It was not often that Itachi was driven in to the state of mindless arousal and He was going to make the most of it.

Never mind how deep a sleeper any one was the scent of his spouses intoxicating scent of lust would have woken any one up and Naruto had a really sensitive nose. He remained still not wanting to disturb who ever was still asleep in the bed. But the tightening and loosening of the band of muscles surrounding his cock was just so good it took all his will power not to move especially when Sasuke started talking and caressing him where he joined Itachi below the waist. 

Blue eyes met Sasuke's smirking mouth and knowing eyes and both knew what to do. Sasuke's mouth hovered over his older brother as he traced his reddened lips from where he had been biting them to keep the sounds he wanted to make inside and then kissed him deeply pinning the others arms away from their destination with one hand. The other still playing havoc below. One of his fingers prodded hard sliding inside along side Naruto's erection stretching his brothers ring even more. 

Naruto still seemingly asleep to Itachi's perspective took this opportunity to move as if he were still not conscious grinding deep in to his wife and putting more pressure on the sweet spot in side. Sasuke swallowed Itachi's scream of pure pleasure and moved his hand from Itachi to hold the others erection to stop it from spilling it's contents every where. After several moments Itachi managed to calm down slightly and Sasuke was able to release his firm grip in his brother while whispering in his ear,

“Shhhh, it is ok I will help you dearest brother. Don't move and wake our husband and I will help you with your problem. Now don't move or I will not help under stand.”

Itachi's eyes were wide and glazed but he seemed to understand what was going on and relaxed slightly as he entrusted his brother with his body. Sasuke's mouth went back to his nipples as Naruto jerked with in him again pounding his inner walls making him want to wail as he tightened around his husband like a vice making the other smash in to him again. 

In the back of his mind he realise Naruto was now awake and playing along with Sasuke but he was to far gone to make any protest. He turned his head in to a pillow muffling the sounds that escaped from his mouth. Sasuke stopped as he became close to cumming again and stroke his hair and nibbling on his ear as the sensations ebbed again,

“Naruto can you turn Itachi on to his back with you under him. He will not last much longer and I want to ride him as he cums in me.”

Naruto who was close to cumming him self nodded and did as requested holding Itachi firmly to his body so he did not slip out coincidentally ramming him self deeper in to the other man. Sasuke kissed away his brothers wailing moans and pulling lube from beside the dressing table made quick work of making him self comfortable and mounting his brother.

He gazed down at the two straining bodies beneath him loving them both as he slowly filled him self up as well. Non of them lasted long in fact it took only a few rises and falls of Sasuke's body to bring his brother to completion in a fearsome burst of wet heat that coated his younger brothers insides. The pressure of the ejaculation and the sight of his brother's tortured face drove him over the edge as well. He grabbed his own cock and stroked it frantically releasing over his brothers chest and open mouth.

Sasuke collapsed face down next to his now unconscious brother panting heavily and Naruto rolled Itachi off him and on to his side slowly with drawing him self from his wife’s still tight heat. He needed completion and he needed it now. With Itachi now unconscious from the pleasure he had received there was one other panting choice.

Sasuke's eyes widened as his husband pinned him to the bed and thrust his rock hard tool deep in to Sasuke's well lubed hole forcing Itachi's previous release and the lube from earlier deep in side of him. Sasuke howled at the intrusion more from surprise than hurt. 

He swore that Naruto had tripled in size since the last time as he was pounded in to the bed but a wild creature only bent on breeding his mate as fast and as hard as he could. Sasuke howled again as his inner walls were thoroughly abused and he was once again cumming on to the sheets as with a roar that was not quite human Naruto emptied him self deep in his younger wife's willing depths. 

They lay there Sasuke's stomach now bloated with the seed of his brother and mate but content as what ever injuries had been inflicted (Not that there were any) were healed so he would be able to walk when he finally had the energy to move. 

Naruto shifted off him purring as he wrapped an arm around each of the brothers and pulled them close to him loving their scent as it mingled with his before once again all three falling in to dream land bodies relaxed and for filled.


End file.
